La plus belle journée de merde de ma vie
by Gab Lamom
Summary: L'Amazonie, un gros "chat"... et une rencontre agressive... deux âmes seules qui se trouvent et se retrouvent isolée du monde... des sentiments qui s'éveillent... Une fascination mutuelle pour les savoirs et savoirs faire de l'autre. Un amour dévorant qui va les faire chavirer... Réponse défi Destiel Addict "Je te hais !"
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà donc le premier chapitre de ma réponse au Défi "Je te hais" de Destiel Addict !**

**Comme je ne sais pas combien de chapitres il y aura en tout, j'ai décidé de vous la livrer directement. **

**J'espère que cette mise en bouche vous plaira en tout cas :-D ce n'est pas très long mais je me devais de couper là. Question d'évolution d'histoire disons ^^**

**Bonne lecture à vous. **

**Et on se dit a tout en bas ! ;-)**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

"Joy"

* * *

_17 avril 2014_

_Guyana - __Amazonie _- Région du Cuyuni Mazaruni

_Kartabu Puruni Road, en direction du Camp Akawaio_

_._

Une journée de merde, voilà ce que c'était !

Une putain de journée de merde qui n'en finissait pas et Dean s'attendait à ce que ça ne s'améliore pas, c'était mal barré.

.

Pourtant, il s'était réveillé tôt et de bonne humeur, le sourire aux lèvres, malgré la pluie abondante, se disant qu'une fois rentré aux Etats Unis, il irait faire un tour dans le désert pour se "sécher" les idées, se faisant rire tout seul.

Fini l'Amazonie !

Fini cette moiteur, cette humidité constante ! Et surtout fini l'ennui !

Il avait donné et n'était pas près de se laisser convaincre de revenir tremper ses guêtres ici !

Bon d'accord !

Quand son père lui avait demandé 2 mois plus tôt d'aller à Georgetown pour rendre service à son oncle Bobby, en ramenant auprès de lui, sa fille Jo, paralysée depuis peu dans un accident de voiture survenu à New York, il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde !

Etant au repos forcé, il avait tout le temps qu'il voulait !

Et putain c'était l'Amazonie quoi !

C'était quand même quelque chose à voir une fois dans sa vie ! Ou tout du moins personne ne pouvait refuser une telle occasion !

L'Amazonie, depuis qu'il était petit et que son oncle Bobby lui en parlait lors de ses rares visites, c'était comme un Paradis terrestre, ça le faisait rêver !

Et... oui... il est vrai qu'une fois sur place, il s'était pris une monumentale gifle tellement... tellement tout n'était que beauté et splendeur.

L'Amazonie ! Le poumon vert de la Terre ! La verdure à perte de vue ! Des gens sympas, accueillants ! Des filles splendides et des mecs... Humm.. très bronzés ! Et surtout un climat dépaysant.

Voilà ! Dépaysant ! Venir ici lui avait fait du bien ! Autant moral, malgré l'état de Jo, que Physique et il avait même arrêté de fumer !

Il se sentait revigoré, propre !

Il s'était même rafistolé une vieille jeep rouillée qui avait vu des jours meilleurs, qu'il avait repéré sur le terrain de Bobby et dont ce dernier lui avait dit d'en faire ce qu'il voulait, doutant quand même qu'il arrive à la remettre en état.

Mais c'était mal connaître Dean Winchester.

Et le jour où il fit sortir le vieux bonhomme en lui disant de tourner la clef de contact, quand la voiture démarra au quart de tour, l'homme en fut si épaté qu'il lui demanda s'il pouvait lui faire un avion avec trois tôles ondulées, un bout de ficelle et une paire de pinces.

Mais voilà... il fut vite rattrapé par l'ennui, la ville lui manquait, SA ville lui manquait, sa famille, ses amis et il prit donc la décision de rentrer au bercail, ce que Bobby comprit très bien.

Et c'est ce matin qu'il avait fait ses adieux à son oncle et sa cousine, avant de jeter son sac marin à l'arrière de sa jeep... ainsi qu'une grosse caisse de matériel...

Parce que oui... il avait accepté de rendre un dernier service à Bobby avant de s'envoler.

_"-Ca ne te prendra qu'une journée !"_ Avait-il dit. "_Dean, s'il te plait, tu passes la nuit là bas et demain tu prends ton avion ! Je ne peux pas le faire, je ne peux pas laisser Jo toute seule et le prof attend son matos depuis plus de deux semaines maintenant..."_

Et il avait accepté.

Putain de bordel de merde, il avait accepté, parce que Bobby lui avait demandé et aussi et surtout parce qu'il n'avait pas de réelle raison de refuser.

Et maintenant il se retrouvait là, au milieu de cette nature oppressante, étouffante.

Pourtant la première partie du voyage de Georgetown jusqu'à Batica avait été tranquille, malgré quelques grains. Ensuite, il était passé sans encombre d'une rive à l'autre de l'Essequito pour quelques dollars guyaniens aux passeurs. Une fois de l'autre coté, il franchit facilement les quelques kilomètres qui le séparaient de Teparu Creek où il avait prit une autre barge afin de traverser la Mazaruni River, pour atteindre rapidement Hororabo et enfin prendre cette satanée Kartabu Puruni Road où un orage éclata.

Et forcement... qu'elle était la seule chose qu'il n'avait pas jugé utile de réparer sur la Jeep ?

Je vous le donne en mille, la capote !

Et quand cette inlassable pluie violente se mit à tomber, il remercia Bobby de lui avoir donné une carte plastifiée. Oh ! Oui ! Mais aussi il le maudit, parce que lui était trempé jusqu'aux os, parce qu'il en avait plein les pattes de conduire depuis plus de dix heures, parce qu'il lui tardait d'arriver, parce que... parce que merde, il aurait dû être chez lui à cette heure, au sec, dans un fauteuil confortable, avec...

"-**MERDE !** Dit-il tout à coup en écrasant la pédale de frein, faisant glisser ses pneus sur le ruban boueux de la route, en se rendant compte qu'il venait de louper le chemin sur lequel il devait bifurquer pour atteindre Cheong Falls.

Râlant dans sa barbe d'une semaine - oui il aimait la porter ainsi depuis quelques temps - il recula sur la vingtaine de mètres qui le séparaient du chemin et bifurqua enfin dans la bonne direction avant de stopper sur le bord de la voie.

Là, il secoua sa carte, dont les lignes étaient déformées par les gouttes de pluie, avant de la maintenir bien à la verticale devant lui.

Etudiant donc rapidement ce qu'il lui restait de route à faire, il souffla, dépité et reposa la carte sur le siège passager à sa gauche, avant de repartir.

Il estima qu'il devait bien en avoir encore pour une bonne demie heure de route sur ce chemin, puis il devrait laisser son véhicule pour prendre la passerelle... lui qui avait le vertige n'était pas pressé de devoir emprunter ce genre de pont, en imaginant un profond précipice à franchir.

Mais pour l'instant, il roulait, prudemment, la pluie avait rendu la route très boueuse et glissait comme du beurre et maintenant que la voie était en pente, il préférait ne pas se retrouver dans le décor à devoir pousser sa voiture pour la sortir d'un quelconque enlisement.

La pluie, elle, ne se calmait toujours pas, ça devait bien faire une heure et demie qu'elle tombait violemment sans discontinuer et ne semblait pas prete de stopper.

La route gorgée d'eau ne l'absorbait même plus et coulait de la droite vers la gauche, se jetant dans le vide de plus en plus profond sur le bas coté, alors que la route recommençait à monter.

Et alors qu'il passait une coulée d'eau un peu plus semblable à un petit torrent qu'à une coulée, il sentit le sol boueux se dérober sous ses roues de gauche, coté vide et le véhicule s'arrêta net, alors qu'il patinait dans la semoule.

"-**ET MERDE !** Qu'elle putain de journée de merde ! Dit-il enragé en frappant le volant avant d'y cogner son front.

Et alors qu'il allait s'extirper de la Jeep en grognant pour la sortit de là, l'eau descendant des hauteurs sur la droite s'amplifia se remplissant de plus en plus de boue et de pierres et levant la tête, il vit que les arbres qui se trouvaient tout en haut semblaient bouger et ce fut comme une évidence.

Sortant alors rapidement de la Jeep, trop tard pour elle, il choppa au plus vite son sac, le jeta au loin sur la route de toutes ses forces.

Puis, attrapant tout aussi rapidement la caisse de matériel alors qu'il avait de l'eau boueuse, jusqu'à ses chevilles, n'osant pas regarder au dessus de lui, le bruit de ce glissement était assez flippant comme ça pour ne pas en rajouter, il fuit enfin le véhicule.

Et à peine avait-il fait trois grandes enjambées rapides que la Jeep commença à glisser dans le vide.

Un bruit assourdissant d'eau, de grincements, de chocs causés par les roches s'entrechoquant, résonnait derrière lui alors qu'il shootait dans son sac pour l'envoyer plus loin et continuer de courir comme il pouvait avec son fardeau dans les bras, pour s'éloigner à toute vitesse.

Et tout à coup, la pluie cessa net.

Le glissement de terrain se stabilisa alors lui aussi et Dean posa la caisse sur le sol, respira un bon coup pour calmer les battements de son coeur et se retourna pour voir l'étendue des dégâts.

Et là, un mur et un choc.

La route était à présent traversée par un mur de terre, de roches et de boue et il se laissa tomber le cul sur la caisse de bois, hébété.

A peu près trois mètres. Cette coulée n'était qu'à environ trois mètres de lui, il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'il soit emporté... tout comme la Jeep, qui avait complètement disparu d'ailleurs.

Un peu plus et il crevait là, au milieu de nul part et personne ne l'aurait jamais su.

Fermant les yeux, il souffla en regardant ses doigts trembler sur ses genoux.

"-_Putain, putain, putain..._ Dit-il en soufflant, se passant les mains sur le visage pour effacer sa crispation causée par la peur.

.

Puis, au bout de quelques minutes à végéter, à regarder cette vague boueuse, n'en revenant pas d'être passé si près de la mort, il sortit de sa fixation et se releva.

Il devait poursuivre, pas d'autre choix de toute façon.

Et une fois au camp, il aviserait sur comment faire pour rentrer maintenant que la route était impraticable.

Les gens du camp sauraient sûrement comment faire.

Ramassant alors son sac marin englué de boue, il le frotta un peu pour l'en débarrasser un maximum, puis le jeta sur son épaule avant de récupérer la caisse de bois.

Au moins on ne pourrait pas l'accuser d'avoir failli, il avait sauvé cette boite de... peu importe.

D'ailleurs, il se demanda un instant pourquoi il s'était fais chier à la récupérer.

Pourquoi avait-il perdu de précieuses secondes pour récupérer cette caisse dans la Jeep au risque de se faire emporter ?

Si ça se trouve elle ne contenait que du papier toilette ou une autre connerie dans le genre.

Secouant la tête, il rit de sa bêtise. Non elle était trop lourde pour du papier toilette. Et il se mit en marche.

.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de marche, la caisse de cinquante centimètres cube commençait vraiment à peser lourd.

Il s'arrêta alors, posant son fardeau sur le sol.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Ses bras étaient endoloris et ses mains commençaient à être quelque peu abîmées par le bois brut de cette vulgaire caisse de transport.

Posant alors son sac sur la boite, il tourna lentement sur lui même, observant les alentours, son décor, cherchant une idée.

Puis, arrêtant son regard sur quelques lianes qui descendaient des arbres jusqu'au sol pas loin de lui, il fronça le front avant de frotter son pied droit sur le sol... glissant, cette boue semblable à du beurre fondu et un sourire en coin naquis sur ses lèvres. Il avait trouvé !

Sortant alors son couteau d'une de ses poches, sur la jambe gauche de son pantalon de toile épaisse, il se dirigea vers l'abord de la forêt où il récupéra quelques longues lianes, assez fines mais solides, avant de les apporter à coté de la caisse.

Puis, avisant de nouveau ses alentours, il repéra un arbre nain aux feuilles gigantesque, telles celles d'un bananier, vers lequel il se dirigea d'un pas décidé, pour en prélever quelques unes.

Et en cinq minutes, il avait réussi à confectionner une sorte de traîneau, dont les feuilles, longues et épaisses servaient de patins, les lianes bien fixées tout autour pour maintenir le tout avec la caisse.

Reprenant alors son sac sur son épaule, il se passa les lianes qui devaient servir de rènes autour de la taille et reprit sa marche tranquillement, suivit par la caisse, qui, glissant sur la boue, ne pesait pratiquement plus rien.

Fier de lui, il reporta alors son attention sur la droite du chemin, où il devait trouver cette satanée passerelle de malheur, d'après ce qu'il se souvenait de la carte, engloutie avec sa défunte Jeep.

Repensant au fait que Bobby lui avait dit que comme il n'en avait pas utilité, une fois à l'aéroport, il n'avait qu'à la donner à un pauvre bougre qui en avait besoin, il haussa les épaules, tant pis...

.

Avançant vite finalement, sans le poids de son chargement dans les bras, il aperçu tout à coup comme une rampe au bord du chemin, dans la forêt.

S'approchant encore, oui, il s'agissait bien d'une rampe et il la vit enfin.

La passerelle, c'était donc ça !

Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'attendait, ce n'était pas un pont de corde au dessus d'un précipice.

Non.

C'était tout simplement un chemin de bois, comme un pont, mais planté sur le sol, à quelques centimètres du plancher des vaches, un chemin quoi. Et il en fut vraiment soulagé.

Seul problème, il allait devoir abandonner son système de traîneau et reprendre la caisse dans ses bras.

Démontant alors son invention, il espérait que le camp n'était plus trop loin, ses mains lui faisaient encore mal et ça allait être pénible.

.

Il allait reprendre la caisse en mains, quand il arrêta son geste et se redressa.

Il était sur le point de pénétrer dans la forêt primaire, il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il allait pouvoir rencontrer comme bestiole là dedans et avec sa chance... Oui, c'était clairement pas son jour, il valait mieux être prudent.

Ôtant alors son sac de son épaule, il le posa sur la caisse pour l'ouvrir, avant d'y plonger son bras et d'en sortir un 45, qu'il coinça dans son dos, dans sa ceinture.

Se sentant tout de suite mieux, il referma son paquetage, le jeta à nouveau à son épaule et un peu plus rassuré, il ramassa la caisse et entama sa marche sur la passerelle de bois.

Tout de suite la luminosité dans laquelle il baignait sur le chemin disparue et il se retrouva dans la forêt sombre et pas rassurante pour deux ronds.

Et il marchait, marchait, le regard à l'affût de tout, le moindre bruit, le moindre mouvement, essayant par la même d'oublier la douleur de ses mains entaillées par les arêtes brutes du bois de cette satanée caisse de plus en plus lourde.

Et tout à coup, il s'immobilisa, le souffle court.

Là, devant lui, des yeux verts et perçant, un pelage fauve, des oreilles arrondies. Tapis sur la passerelle à quelques mètres de lui, attendant sûrement qu'il soit plus près pour bondir sur lui, un puma !

"-_Putain c'est ma veine._ Dit-il entre ses lèvres, en se baissant le plus lentement possible, sans quitter le félin du regard, pour poser la caisse devant lui.

Quand ce fut fait, il se redressa alors tout aussi lentement, il entendait l'animal grogner et d'autres bruits près de lui. Étaient-ils plusieurs ?

De peur de se faire sauter dessus par celui qui était devant lui, il ne détourna pas le regard pour vérifier, mais amena sa main dans son dos et se saisit de son arme.

Et alors qu'il allait tirer pour faire peur à la bête, quelque chose de froid et métallique se posa sur sa nuque.

"-Si vous lui faite du mal je vous tue. Dit une voix d'homme dans son dos.

"-Mais j'allais pas lui faire de mal. Dit Dean en levant les mains.

"-Non bien sûr.

"-Mais non je...

"-**Taisez vous !** Que faites vous là ?

"-Hein je... Vous pouvez ôter votre arme de mon cou s'il vous plait, j'ai un peu de mal à aligner mes idées là...

"-Hm. Fit l'homme en retirant la pointe de son fusil de sa peau.

"-_Merci._ Souffla Dean en remettant sa propre arme à sa ceinture.

Puis, tournant son corps vers l'homme sans oser détourner la tête du fauve qui l'observait toujours en grognant doucement, il faillit perdre l'équilibre en mettant son pied trop au bord de la passerelle.

Retenu pas l'homme, le réflexe fit qu'il se tourna vers lui.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils restèrent tous deux interdits une seconde.

Mais le fauve se leva, faisant grincer le bois sous ses grosses pattes et Dean retourna son attention vers lui.

"-Elle ne vous fera rien. Dit l'homme. Joy est apprivoisée.

"-Joy ? ... Hein ?... Appriv'... Hein ? Bafouilla Dean en se tournant de nouveau vers l'homme qui marchait à présent vers l'animal et à qui il grattouilla la tête affectueusement.

Dean le regarda faire, fasciné.

"-Bon ! Dit-il en pointant de nouveau son arme vers Dean. Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ? Vous êtes orpailleur ?

"-Orpailleur ? Moi ? Non ! Je viens... Je cherche le camp ... Akawaio. J'apporte cette caisse pour le prof.. le professeur... Novak !

"-Ah ! Dit l'autre. Et bien ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Vous êtes venu à pied de Georgetown ma parole !

"-Oh ça va hein ! Et puis arrêtez de me menacer avec votre fusil !

"-Vous avez bien failli tuer cette pauvre bête vous, vous pouvez parler tiens !

"-Mais j'ai pa'...

"-Je m'en fout ! Amenez cette caisse et barrez vous d'ici ! Repartez d'où vous venez !

"-Ah bah là, va y avoir comme un problème... parce que oui je... je suis venu à pied...

"-Quoi ? Dit-il en baissant son fusil.

"-Pas depuis Georgetown hein, mais sur le chemin, à quelques kilomètres d'ici, glissement de terrain, plus de route, plus de Jeep.

L'homme baissa alors les yeux sur la caisse.

"-Oui je l'ai portée, traînée et puis portée encore jusqu'ici.

"-Et alors ? Vous voulez une médaille ? Maintenant suivez moi, le camp n'est pas loin !

"-OK... Dit Dean dans sa barbe en mettant son sac sur son épaule.

Ce mec commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs, il n'allait pas tarder à lui foutre son poing dans la figure s'il continuait comme ça...

"-Et prenez cette caisse ! Viens Joy. Dit-il en s'éloignant d'un pas décidé, suivit pas le fauve.

"-**J'espère que le professeur Novak sera plus reconnaissant que vous du fait que j'ai sauvé sa putain de caisse !** Dit-il fort pour que l'autre qui s'éloignait vite entende.

"-**Je suis le professeur Novak !** Dit l'autre.

"-_Putain c'est pas possible !_ Souffla Dean en reprenant sa marche, la caisse dans les bras. _Quelle putain de journée de merde !_

* * *

**Voilà voilà pour le premier chapitre.**

**Ce sera donc une petite fic... ou pas... pourquoi petite ? On verra LOL**

**J'espère en tout cas que cette rencontre vous a plu hihi**

**La suite très vite !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Comme promis, voici le chapitre 2 ! **

**Et il est un peu plus long que le premier !**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^**

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

**Et je vous dis à tout en bas ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**"Exaspérant"**

* * *

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent dans une grande clairière, un grand espace dégagé où se trouvaient diverses constructions dont une grande paillote sur pilotis rectangulaire aux murs de bois et toit végétal, un grand abris fait d'un plancher et de poteaux maintenant une immense bâche bleue pour en faire un toit, sous lequel se trouvaient des tables, un hamac et des caisses en bois de toutes tailles.

D'autres constructions plus petites, aussi, étaient éparpillées sur la zone plus ou moins étanchéifiées par d'autres bâches ou d'épais feuillages et Dean reconnu aussi une petite cabine qui devina être une douche, vu sa taille...

"-**Posez cette caisse sous la tente !** Dit le professeur Novak à Dean en pointant l'abris au toit de bâches bleues, avant d'entrer dans la paillote sans plus d'attention pour lui.

"-_M'énerve !_ Grogna Dean en se dirigeant vers l'endroit indiqué. _J'espère que les autres sont moins cons_ !

Une fois la caisse posée sur une autre, Dean s'assied sur un banc, près d'une table où il déposa son sac avant de poser ses coudes sur ses genoux, regardant l'état de ses mains blessées.

Des cloques, des coupures, peut-être une ou deux échardes, ses mains étaient des plaies brûlantes et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir les tremper dans l'eau froide pour se soulager.

Regardant alors autour de lui, il se rendit soudain compte d'un truc.

Il n'y avait personne autour de lui, même pas un chat se dit-il amusé en pensant au puma qui n'était pas là non plus.

Se levant alors, il abandonna son sac sur la table où il était et marcha par-ci par-là, à la recherche de quelqu'un.

Puis, ne trouvant personne, il finit par se diriger vers la paillote où était entré le professeur.

Entrant timidement en repoussant le voile qui servait de porte, il découvrit qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une grande pièce garnie d'une table en son centre, elle même entourée de quatre tabourets de bois.

Dans les deux coins du fond, se trouvaient deux lits de camp, à sa droite, près de la porte, un coin cuisine et sur le mur de gauche, tout un tas de caisses avaient été mises les unes sur les autres, de coté, pour faire des étagères et étaient remplies de boites, de papiers, de livres, dont toute une rangée étaient identiques et rouges.

Le professeur Novak, lui, se trouvait donc dans le coin à sa gauche, assis à une autre table qui était contre le mur et servait vraisemblablement de bureau et était affairé à il ne savait quoi.

"-Où sont les autres ? Demanda alors Dean.

"-Les autres ? Demanda l'autre, en se tournant vers lui, le front plissé. Qui ça ?

"-Bah je sais pas moi, les autres mecs comme vous, vous n'êtes quand même pas tout seul ici !

"-Non. Dit-il. Plus maintenant puisque vous êtes là.

Dean en resta bouche bée un instant.

"-Attendez. Vous voulez dire qu'il n'y a que vous et moi ici ?

"-C'est ce que je veux dire.

"-Putain...

"-Si ça ne vous plait pas, je ne vous retiens pas, vous connaissez le chemin.

"-A pieds ?

"-Qu'est ce que vous voulez que j'y fasse moi ?

"-Je ne sais pas moi, il doit bien avoir un moyen pour que je retrouve la civilisation. J'ai un avion à prendre demain moi !

L'autre se mit à rire.

"-Qu'est ce qui vous fait marrer ?

"-Vous.

"-Ah bon ? Et qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

"-Laissez tomber.

"-Laisser tomber quoi ?

"-Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen de quitter le secteur que de le faire à pieds, en tout cas maintenant.

"-Pourquoi ? Mais vous faite comment vous ?

"-Comment je fais quoi ?

"-Et bien, comment vous repartez d'ici ?

"-Un hélicoptère de l'armée vient me chercher.

"-Ah bah voilà ! On avance ! Et il arrive quand ?

"-Dans un peu plus de cinq mois .

"-**QUOI ? CINQ MOIS ? !**

L'autre sourit, moqueur.

"-Nan vous déconnez... _Dites moi que vous déconnez._

"-Mais non. Un hélico gros porteur vient me chercher le 1er octobre de cette année, j'ai un contrat avec eux.

"-Putain de bordel de merde ! Mais je fais quoi moi ?

"-Vous avez plusieurs option je dirais...

"-Je vous écoute.

"-Vous pouvez y aller à pied, mais alors là, vous en avez pour un moment, en plus si la Kartabu Puruni Road est bouchée, c'est même pas la peine d'espérer être pris en stop. Dit-il dans un sourire.

Il avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser de la mine défaite de son vis à vis.

"-Ensuite, il y a la chance. Espérer que cette année, la crue de la Mazaruni River vienne jusqu'ici et vous pourrez repartir à la nage... ou en pirogue si vous vous en faite une... parce qu'il y a quand même les piranhas, moi je serai vous je les éviterais...

"-Arrêtez de vous foutre de ma gueule.

"-Ou vous restez là et vous vous faite petit, que j'oublie votre présence.

"-Vous êtes un con !

"-Je vous remercie, vous en êtes un autre, ami colocataire. Dit-il irrité, sachant parfaitement que cet intrus n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de rester et qu'il devrait faire avec.

Dean sortit alors, rageur, il fallait qu'il prenne l'air, il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de cet individus avant de lui balancer son poing au travers de la gueule, ça ne serait pas un bon début de... cohabitation...

"-Et merde ! Se dit-il à haute voix en se laissant choir sur le banc près de son sac sous la tente, dépité, les coudes sur la table, la tête entre les mains.

Il était coincé là.

Il allait devoir attendre un miracle ou... cinq mois, avant de pouvoir quitter cet endroit de malheur.

"-Putain de journée de merde !

.

De son coté, le professeur Novak ruminait.

Assis auprès d'elle, sur le sol de la paillote, il caressait la tête de Joy qu'elle avait posé sur sa cuisse, son regard planté dans le sien, l'écoutant comme si elle comprenait.

"-Je sais que j'y suis allé un peu fort mais il a voulu te faire du mal. Je sais que tu peux pas comprendre mais ça, j'ai du mal a l'avaler. Et puis, je ne lui ai dis que la vérité après tout ! Moi aussi je préférerais qu'il s'en aille !

Joy leva alors la tête en bougeant ses petites oreilles rondes.

"-Quoi ? Lui dit-il. Tu te dis que je suis dingue de vouloir éloigner la seule personne avec qui je peux avoir une conversation ? Je t'ai toi pour discuter.

Joy posa alors son museau sur ses pattes avant et ferma le yeux.

"-Ce type est insupportable. Continua-t-il en fixant l'animal qui semblait dormir, comme si elle voulait lui dire qu'il la fatiguait avec ses blablas incessants. Bon d'accord. Dit-il finalement. Je vais faire un effort, c'est toi qui a raison... qu'elle journée de merde !

Se passant alors la main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, il grattouilla une dernière fois l'animal entre les oreilles avant de se lever.

"-Allez ! Allons voir ce qu'il est parti faire.

Joy releva alors la tête vers lui.

"-Tu viens avec moi ?

Et elle reposa sa tête sur ses pattes en soufflant.

"-Lâcheuse ! Dit-il amusé avant de sortir de la paillote.

.

Une fois à l'extérieur, le professeur Novak fit un tour d'horizon de gauche à droite du camp, du haut des marches de la paillote, à la recherche de son nouveau colloc' et le vit.

Il était assis à une table sous la tente, lui tournant le dos, faisant il ne savait quoi.

Descendant alors les quelques marches, il souffla, pour calmer son irritation qui avait refait surface rien qu'à sa vue et se dirigea vers lui.

Et à quelques mètres de lui, l'autre ne l'ayant pas entendu approcher, il s'immobilisa une seconde en fronçant le front, pas vraiment sûr de bien voir ce qu'il croyait avoir reconnu.

Reprenant alors son approche lentement, il continua d'essayer de faire le point sur le dos du jeune homme et oui, c'était bien ça ! C'était bien lui ! Le Glasswing ! Ce petit papillon aux ailes transparentes sur lequel il n'avait jamais réussi à mettre la main depuis qu'il était arrivé.

N'en croyant pas ses yeux, il continua de s'approcher doucement.

Le papillon bougeait légèrement ses ailes, semblant profiter des effets des rayons du soleil couchant qui tombaient sur le tee-shirt noir du jeune homme immobile et n'hésiterait pas à s'envoler rapidement s'il approchait trop vite.

Et c'est excité comme un môme devant une vitrine de bonbons qu'il s'imaginait déjà l'observer sous toutes les coutures, prévoyant de le photographier, de le croquer, depuis le temps qu'il le cherchait, c'était vraiment une aubaine de tomber sur lui de cette manière.

Il n'était plus qu'à deux mètres et là il le voyait vraiment bien.

Oh oui c'était bien lui et il trouva merveilleux le fait de voir l'ombre des nervures de ses ailes sur le tee-shirt du jeune homme, alors que les parties pleines et transparentes laissaient passer la lumière... et ses écailles oranges... si vives le long de ses nervures, si lumineuses...

"-Ne bouger surtout pas ! Dit-il, arrivé à un mètre de son but.

L'autre sursauta alors de surprise en l'entendant dans son dos.

"-Quoi ? Dit-il en se retournant.

Et le papillon s'envola.

"-**NOOOONNNN !**.**!**.**!**.**!** Cria Novak en essayant d'attraper le papillon qui fuit sans demander son reste, si haut, si vite qu'il ne put rien faire d'autre que de le regarder s'éloigner. **PUTAIN ! Je vous ai dis de ne pas bouger bordel de merde !**

"-Faut pas vous inquiéter ! J'en ai pas peur !

"-Hein ?

La réponse ne fut pas vraiment celle à laquelle il s'attendait et il en fut quelque peu déstabilisé.

"-J'ai pas peur des araignées si vous voulez le savoir ! Elle est impressionnante je vous l'accorde, mais elle est tellement belle...

Novak fronça le front.

"-Mais je vous parle du papillon ! Qu'est ce que vous me parlez d'araignée ?

"-Un papillon ? Où ça ?

"-Mais dans votre dos !

L'autre essaya de voir dans son dos, inutilement.

"-Il est parti, vous avez bougé.

"-Ah ok !

"-**Mais non pas OK !** Je vous avais dis de ne pas bouger ! Vous imaginez pas comme... _Non laissez tomber..._ finit-il dépité, la tête basse, les bras ballants.

"-Je suis désolé... je croyais que vous me parliez d'elle. Dit-il en s'écartant, dévoilant une magnifique et énorme araignée qui était sur son sac.

Novak ouvrit alors de grands yeux, étonné que l'autre n'ait pas peur de la créature velue, agréablement étonné même.

Il en oublia finalement ses griefs contre lui pour le papillon et s'approcha de Dean pour venir observer l'araignée.

"-C'est la "Matoutou". On la reconnait facilement à ses reflets bleu métalliques au soleil et à ses bouts de pattes rose-orangés comme des petits chaussons.

"-Matoutou ? Répéta Dean amusé de ce nom.

"-Les gens d'ici l'appellent comme ça. Son nom latin est "Avicularia avicularia" ou Pink-toe tarentula en anglais.

"-Une tarentule ?

"-Une mygale.

"-Elle est superbe.

"-C'est vrai, mais elle est courante ici, si vous aimez les araignées, je pourrai vous en faire découvrir d'autres si vous voulez. Dit-il tout naturellement envahis par sa passion.

"-Vous m'en... je croyais que je devais me faire oublier ?

"-Oui... Non... Laissez tomber ! Dit Novak.

Dean fronça le front, se demandant s'il lui disait ça pour le fait de se faire oublier ou pour la proposition de lui montrer d'autres araignées.

"-Heu... Hm...

Il ne savait plus quoi dire du coup.

"-Est ce qu'elle est agressive ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

"-La Matoutou ?

"-Hm.. Elle me mordrait si je la prenais ?

"-Non elle n'est pas agressive du tout et heureusement vu comme elle est courante. Le seul petit problème ce sont ses poils urticants quand elle est adulte, mais vous pouvez la prendre en main quand même hein.

"-Urticants ? ... Heu non... je vais éviter alors. Dit-il en lui montrant l'état de ses mains.

"-Qu'est ce que vous avez foutu ?

"-C'est votre caisse.

"-Ma c'..

Dean acquiesça.

"-Vous auriez dû le dire !

"-Heu non.. pas trop eu l'occasion d'en venir là depuis que je suis arrivé... j'étais trop occupé à me faire oublier. Dit-il avec un sourire exagéré.

Novak grogna.

"-Si je n'avais pas été là, vous auriez tué Joy alors qu'elle ne vous avait rien fais !

"-Mais non...

"-Vous pointiez votre arme sur elle...

"-Je vous dis que non, je voulais juste lui faire peur.

"-Qu'est ce que vous pouvez être de mauvaise foi ! Dit Novak, avant de repartir en direction de la paillote, énervé.

"-Mais je ne suis pas...

"-**VENEZ ! Faut qu'on soigne vos mains ! **Dit-il de loin.

Dean se leva alors.

"-**Et prenez votre sac ! Si vous le laissez là, vous risquez de trouver moins gentil que la Matoutou à l'intérieur !**

Dean tourna brusquement la tête vers son sac pour voir s'il était toujours bien fermé, paniqué tout à coup du fait que s'il se retrouvait nez à nez avec un serpent il ne chanterait pas la même chanson.

Puis baissant les yeux sur l'araignée qui semblait apprécier squatter son sac, il tendit la main vers elle.

"-Allez ! file Chérie. Faut que je rentre mon sac... _C'est le dragon qui l'a dit..._ Chuchota-t-il en la poussant pour la faire avancer et pas la même descendre sur la table.

Une fois l'arachnide expulsée, il récupéra alors son sac et partit en direction de la paillote où Novak avait disparu, alors que le soleil se couchait déjà.

.

Quand il entra, le professeur était au centre de la pièce, dos à lui, debout devant la table, affairé à ouvrir une mallette de premiers soins et se tourna vers lui en entendant ses pas sur le plancher.

"-Posez vos affaire sur le lit de camp de gauche, ça sera le votre. Finit-il d'une voix très peu enjouée.

Dean s'exécuta puis, se tournant de nouveau vers Novak, il surprit le regard de l'autre sur lui et visiblement pas sur sa tête puisqu'il releva les yeux pour croiser son regard.

"-Asseyez vous là. Dit-il en désignant le tabouret à sa droite avant d'allumer une lampe solaire près de lui pour mieux voir.

Dean s'assied alors sans discuter et le professeur prit place à coté de lui en approchant un tabouret.

"-Si vous venez à vous blesser dites le tout de suite ou soignez vous vous même mais n'attendez pas, l'humidité constante ici accélère la cicatrisation mais il faut se méfier des infections.

Dean acquiesça dans un sourire.

"-Je suis sérieux ! Tonna Novak en se méprenant sur son air, qu'il prit pour de l'amusement, comme si Dean prenait ça à la légère. Il n'y a pas d'hôpital dans les parages, ne faites pas le con !

"-C'est noté.

"-J'espère. Bon là, ça devrait aller. Dit-il en se penchant sur ses mains qu'il avait posé dos à la table. Mais pour une plaie plus grave, une morsure ou autre, le risque de septicémie n'est pas à négliger !

"-OK !

Novak passa alors le bout de ses doigts sur ses plaies en douceur et Dean trouva ce geste étrangement doux pour le personnage, tout du moins ce qu'il en connaissait.

"-Vous avez des échardes.

"-Oui je crois, une ou deux.

"-J'en compte cinq ! Et ça, il faut absolument les retirer toutes, ça craint.

Dean acquiesça tandis que le professeur Novak prenait une compresse sur laquelle il mit de l'alcool avant de se saisir d'une pince à épiler et d'approcher son visage au plus près pour voir.

Passant alors la compresse sur la main gauche de Dean qui se crispa sous la brûlure, il retira une première écharde, qui était la plus grosse.

Tout de suite, le trou laissé par l'aiguille de bois se mit à saigner légèrement et Novak passa la compresse sur la petite plaie, faisant de nouveau crisper le visage de son "patient" qui souffla.

"-Vous êtes douillet !

"-Non, j'ai les mains en feu et l'alcool empire les choses c'est tout. Dit Dean calmement.

Novak releva les yeux, croisant de nouveau les siens et Dean, troublé tout à coup de le voir de si près, détourna les yeux, regardant Joy qui s'était levée et venait s'asseoir près de son maître, avant de poser sa tête sur sa cuisse.

Dean continua alors de la regarder, observant l'animal, traversé par un frisson d'admiration. Avoir ce fauve à quelques centimètres de lui l'impressionnait beaucoup et il se demandait s'il pourrait lui grattouiller la tête comme le faisait Novak.

Le professeur, lui, s'affairant toujours sur sa main, ôta une deuxième écharde, puis une troisième avant de passer à son autre main où il en trouva deux autres.

"-Je crois qu'il ne doit plus y en avoir, vous en penser quoi ?

Dean plia ses mains, les toucha, les palpa pour vérifier, mais ne ressentit plus de sensation d'aiguilles plantées dans la chair.

"-Je crois aussi que c'est bon. Dit-il avant de reposer ses mains sur la table.

Novak désinfecta alors à nouveau toutes les plaies des mains de Dean, délicatement et minutieusement avant de se redresser.

"-Voilà ! On va surveiller, mais ça devrait aller.

"-D'accord... Merci. Dit Dean qui se trouvait gêné de leur prises de becs un peu plus tôt après tout ça.

"-De rien ! Dit l'autre froidement, alors que Dean avait cru voir un voile de compassion dans ses yeux bleus, qui s'était envolé aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

"-Je... Commença Dean. ... je suis désolé de vous envahir...

Le professeur Novak baragouina dans sa barbe avant de lui répondre :

"-Ca ne change rien ! Dit-il en posant la mallette de premier soins sur une étagère.

"-Merde ! Arrêtez de faire ça !

"-De faire quoi ?

"-J'essaye de faire des efforts, je m'excuse de quelque chose qui était indépendant de ma volonté, j'ai bien faillit crever et vous.. vous... **Putain Novak vous faites chier !** Finit-il mécontent.

"-**Mais je ne vous permet pas !**

"-**J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que vous me permettez ou pas ! J'ai pas choisi d'être coincé là ! Je suis pas livreur moi ! Je rendais un service ! MERDE !** Tonna-t-il pour finir, en se levant rageusement de son tabouret qui se renversa, avant de sortir.

Novak le regarda partir sans rien dire, puis baissa les yeux sur Joy qui s'assied devant lui, avec un regard qu'il sentit plein de reproches.

"-Quoi ? Dit-il.

Joy grogna alors doucement et se releva pour sortir elle aussi nonchalamment.

Novak la regarda partir à son tour et se laissa choir sur un tabouret avant de se baisser pour remettre celui que Dean avait renversé, sur ses pieds et de poser ses coudes sur ses genoux pour se frotter nerveusement le visage.

.

Dehors, la nuit étant tombée et n'osant pas s'aventurer dans le noir profond de la jungle, Dean s'était assis sur la plus haute marche de l'escalier devant la porte.

Et entendant le froissement du voile de la porte derrière lui dans son dos, il souffla, croyant à l'approche du professeur.

Cependant, un frisson le traversa quand il vit la tête de Joy apparaître à ses cotés.

Tournant alors timidement la sienne vers elle, il vit qu'elle s'était tout simplement assise à coté de lui, regardant au loin dans la nuit, les oreilles dressées sur sa tête.

"-_Je peux ?_ Dit-il tout bas en levant très lentement sa main droite vers la tête de l'animal.

Sans aucune réaction de la part du fauve, Dean posa alors sa main sur le coté de son museau et la fit aller vers l'arrière, caressant sa tête, cette fourrure épaisse et douce...

Joy ronronna alors et Dean sourit en reprenant le cours de sa respiration qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte avoir interrompue et s'enhardit à la grattouiller derrière l'oreille.

"-_Tu es une splendide créature tu sais._ Chuchota-t-il, faisant de nouveau ronronner l'animal.

De l'autre coté du voile de la porte, se cachant derrière le mur alors qu'il allait sortir, le professeur Novak qui entendit les paroles de son colocataire et les ronronnements du Puma, sentit son coeur se serrer.

Si Joy ne sentait pas cet individu comme une menace c'est qu'il ne devait pas l'être et si elle allait à lui, c'était encore plus révélateur de sa confiance en lui.

Alors pourquoi l'irritait-il autant ? Peut-être qu'il n'avait vraiment jamais eut l'intention de lui tirer dessus, il n'avait pas l'air hostile envers quoi que ce soit... à part envers lui. Et il fallait bien avouer qu'il n'avait rien fait pour qu'il ne soit pas hostile envers lui... vraiment pas.

Il ne se reconnaissait d'ailleurs pas lui même.

Pourquoi cette méchanceté, pourquoi cette agressivité gratuite .

Vivre en ermite depuis si longtemps l'avait rendu amer et mauvais... presque.. sauvage ?

Dehors, Dean continuait de caresser Joy jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne la tête vers lui, croisant son regard vert avec le sien et Dean ôta doucement ses doigts de sa fourrure.

S'il avait dû lire quelque chose dans le regard du fauve qui fixait le sien à à peine quelques centimètres il y aurait peut-être lu un sourire, de la tendresse et il lui sourit comme en retour.

"-_Je m'appelle Dean._ Dit-il dans un murmure que seul l'animal entendit. _Ravie de te connaître Joy._

Joy cligna très lentement des yeux en ronronnant doucement comme si elle acquiesçait et retourna son attention brusquement vers la nuit, à l'affût avant de bondir au loin dans le noir où elle disparue, comme engloutie.

"-_Ouais... Ravi de te connaître ma belle._ Souffla-t-il, le coeur lourd.

Puis, croisant ses bras sur ses genoux, il y posa son front, les yeux clos.

"-_Putain de journée de merde... _Dit-il tout bas pour lui même._ j'ose même pas imaginer demain... et les suivantes... putain quelle merde !_

Novak qui entendit ses derniers mots, se mordit la lèvre nerveusement, se sentant quelque peu mal à l'aise à présent de l'ambiance pourrie qu'il avait provoqué et se demandait comme il allait faire pour faire un pas vers...

"_Merde !_ Pensa-t-il._ Vers qui ? Qui est ce type ? Putain je lui ai même pas demandé. Ca la fout mal, bravo Novak ! Un expert du savoir vivre et de la bienséance ! Tu lui présente ton puma et tu lui demande même pas comment il s'appelle lui ! Sympa !_ Se dit-il en secouant la tête.

Puis la pluie se remit à tomber soudainement et Dean se leva pour ne pas se faire mouiller.

"-Ne restez pas dehors. Lui dit Novak en essayant de ne pas mettre trop de froideur dans sa voix.

Entendant le professeur, Dean rentra alors, la boule au ventre, il en avait assez de se prendre la tête avec ce type.

"-Joy s'est enfuie. Dit-il une fois à l'intérieur.

"-Oh ! Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est partie chasser, c'est son heure de repas.

Dean sourit en se tournant vers la porte, se remémorant son départ subit en un bond.

"-Pratique un animal de compagnie qui se nourrit lui même.

Novak sourit à son tour.

"-Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit dépendante de moi, car je vais repartir... _et elle ne pourra pas me suivre..._ Finit-il tout bas.

"-Merde c'est vrai... Elle n'est pas trop imprégnée ?

Novak releva un sourcil, étonné qu'il utilise ce mot.

"-Elle l'est oui, beaucoup... j'espère quand même qu'elle ne l'est pas trop pour pouvoir rester seule une fois que je... qu'on sera partis...

Dean croisa son regard, le malaise entre eux était palpable, ils étaient définitivement pas partis du bon pied tous les deux.

Et tout à coup, Dean sourit et un petit air amusé sur le visage, il passa le seuil pour ressortir.

Novak le regarda partir en fronçant le front, se demandant ce qu'il lui arrivait, il n'avait rien dit de mal, qu'est ce qui lui prenait encore ?

Et Dean frappa trois coups contre le chambranle de la porte avant de re-rentrer, tout sourire.

"-Professeur Novak je présume ! Dit-il en venant vers lui. Bonsoir. Je suis Dean Winchester, je viens vous apporter votre caisse de matériel Ajouta-t-il en lui tendant sa main.

Novak, amusé, répondit à son sourire et n'oubliant pas son état, prit sa main, sans trop la serrer, pour ne pas lui faire mal.

"-Castiel Novak ! Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Dean Winchester. Et je vous remercie de m'avoir apporté cette caisse.

Dean sourit, leur poignée de main durant plus longtemps qu'une poignée de main conventionnelle.

"-Je n'ai qu'une parole, même un glissement de terrain ne m'aurait pas empêché de vous livrer. Dit-il amusé.

Puis, ils récupérèrent leurs mains, ne se quittant pas des yeux, tellement que ça en devint gênant autant pour l'un que pour l'autre, mais ils étaient comme accrochés.

C'est finalement Dean qui coupa le contact en détournant la tête pour regarder autour de lui.

"-Par contre. Poursuivit-il. Auriez vous un petit peu de place pour le voyageur égaré que je suis ?

"-Mais bien sûr, toute la place que vous voulez.

"-OK, parce qu'il parait que j'en ai prit pour cinq moi, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

"-Vous... Commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre pour reprendre un air sérieux. Vous ne me dérangez pas.

Dean le regarda du coin de l'oeil avant de tourner son visage vers lui.

"-Merci...

Castiel acquiesça.

"-Mais j'y pense. Dit Dean. Pour les vivres... vous ne devez avoir des réserves que pour une personne seule !

"-Non c'est bon, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, il y a tout ce qu'il faut aux alentours, viande, poisson, fruits... eau... tout ce qu'il faut.

"-OK

"-En parlant de ça... que diriez vous de manger un morceau ?

"-Avec plaisir, je n'ai rien avalé de la journée et j'ai une faim de loup.

"-J'ai rien à vous proposer de très folichon pour ce soir par contre, ce sera très frugal.

"-C'est pas grave, ça ira.

Castiel garnit alors la table de divers mets locaux, fruits, fromage, pain, viande séchée et ils s'installèrent à table.

Dean regarda, curieux, certaines choses qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, très intéressé par la découverte de nouvelles saveurs.

"-C'est quoi ça ? Demanda-t-il en prenant un fruit dans un grand panier de feuilles tressée et garnit de fruits de toutes les couleurs.

Le fruit, étrange, rouge orangé duquel dépassait une grosse graine courbée était bien mur et parfumé.

"-C'est le cajù... c'est la noix de cajou sous sa forme originelle.

"-Wow, j'aurais jamais imaginé la noix de cajou comme ça, mais bon je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé... et c'est bon ?

"-Goûtez-y. Dit Castiel, un sourire en coin.

Et quand Dean porta le fruit à sa bouche, le gout étonnant de caramel, mêlé à la saveur de fruit exotique, le surpris.

"-C'est vachement bon !

"-C'est vrai. J'aime beaucoup aussi... Ca c'est le Camu Camu. Ajouta-t-il en lui montrant un petit fruit ressemblant à une petite prune de couleur bordeaux... Celui là, qui ressemble un peu à une pomme de terre, c'est le Taperebà, son goût ressemble à celui de la mangue, mais le noyau est très gros, ne croquez pas dedans trop rapidement ! Vous vous casseriez facilement une dent... là, la goyave.. Bon là, l'ananas, la banane rose et là, c'est la cocona, la tomate d'Amazonie. Précisa-t-il en lui montrant un petit fruit orange sombre qu'il prit et croqua avec gourmandise.

"-Et tout ça, pousse dans les environs ? Dit Dean en observant sa bouche malgré lui.

"-Oui, plus ou moins loin, mais certains, dont la goyave et les bananes roses me sont apportés par la tribu à qui appartiennent ces terres et qui ne vivent jamais trop loin d'ici.

"-Ils bougent ?

"-Oui. Ce sont les Waïwaïs. Ils déplacent leur campement régulièrement. Ils me rapportent souvent des vivres... des fruits frais, des fruits secs, du porc sauvage, du singe, du manioc, du riz...

"-C'est ce qu'on appelle de supers voisins !

"-Oui, ils me protègent aussi. Il est certain qu'ils savent que vous êtes là.

"-Ils savent ?... Ils vous protègent ? Protège de quoi ?

"-Je ne sais pas trop, d'un peu de tout, des menaces humaines, animales et aussi psychiquement je suppose...

"-Ils ont un chaman...

"-Oui.

De nouveau, Castiel resta interdit devant la culture de son vis à vis qu'il avait vraiment prit pour un imbécile et un paresseux dès le premier regard. Il s'était bien trompé et il était agréablement étonné... très agréablement... et il se surprit à l'observer plus en détail, il était vraiment plus appétissant que ce qu'il y avait sur la table et...

"-Vous ne mangez pas ? Demanda Dean qui surprit son regard sur lui.

"-Hein ? Heu si !

Coupant alors un bout de fromage pour lui, il leva les yeux sur Dean.

"-Vous en voulez ?

"-Oui merci... C'est du meia cura ?

"-Oui.

"-Génial ! Dit-il en prenant le bout de fromage que lui tendait à présent le professeur, avant de croquer dedans les yeux fermés. Délicieux...

Castiel se mordilla la lèvre en le regardant faire... avant de se reprendre très vite.

_"Qu'est ce qui te prend bon sang ! Y'a une demie heure t'avais envie de lui foutre ton poing dans la gueule et maintenant ça ?_ Se dit-il en pensant à cette chose en lui qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis des lustres.

"-Mais dites moi, ce fromage est industriel !

"-Industriel ?

"-Non enfin ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il n'est pas fabriqué dans la jungle, il vient de la ville ce fromage et c'est une denrée périssable, comment vous l'avez eu si vous n'avez pas accès à la civilisation ?

"-Ce sont les Waïwaïs qui me l'ont donné.

"-Le Waiwais ? Mais ils vont en ville alors !

"-Oui, ils ont leurs "Ravitailleurs de ville" comme ils disent, c'est une petite délégation de leur tribu qui fait la navette entre leur camp et la ville pour y trouver divers choses qu'ils n'ont pas la possibilité d'avoir autrement.

"-Ils vont en ville ?

"-Oui.

"-Mais pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dis ? Ils pourraient me ramener à la civilisation eux !

"-Non...

"-Comment ça non ?

"-Le... c'est pas un truc de fillette, ils on un rit'..

"-**QUOI ?** L'interrompit Dean en se levant brusquement.

Castiel le regarda surpris.

"**-Non mais où on va là ? Je rêve ! Je ne... Qui vous autorise à me juger ? **

"-Mais non je...

"-**Vous vous prenez pour qui en fait ? Pour le roi de la jungle ? J'ai ramené votre caisse de merde jusqu'ici !...**

"-Mais là n'est pas la question...

"-**...si on peut accéder à la ville à pied, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrai pas les suivre.**

"-Vous ne pouvez pas.

"-On verra ça ! Dit-il en se dirigeant rageur vers son lit, sous le regard incrédule de Castiel qui ne savait plus quoi dire pour qu'il se calme, il comprenait ses moindres paroles de travers. Ce type était décidément d'un ego et d'une susceptibilité à fleur de peau.

Assis sur son lit, Dean défit ses rangers avant de se coucher sur ses draps.

"-Vous devriez vous mettre sous le voile. Dit Castiel.

"-Foutez moi la paix ! Dit l'autre, qui lui tournait le dos, couché face au mur.

"-Comme vous voulez... Dit alors Castiel en secouant la tête.

_"Et bien... la trêve aura été de courte durée..."_ Se dit-il en débarrassant la table.

Puis, il travailla une petite heure, en particulier à sa classification des derniers insectes rampants rencontrés, jusqu'à ce que Joy rentre.

Retirant alors ses bottes, il se débarrassa de son pantalon, changea de tee-shirt et dressa les arceaux au dessus de son lit afin de se glisser sous le voile anti moustiques imprégné.

Puis, il baissa l'intensité de la lumière et restant tourné vers Dean, il se surprit encore à le détailler. C'était définitivement un très bel homme et son mauvais caractère n'y changeait rien du tout... détaillant plus précisément son vis à vis, ses yeux se posèrent sur sa nuque, ses épaules, son dos musclé bien mis en évidence par ce tee-shirt noir moulant son corps.. glissant encore pour observer ses hanches, assez fines, enserrées par sa ceinture et ses...

Fermant les yeux, il souffla avant de se tourner de l'autre coté.

_"Arrête de faire ça !_" Se dit-il en pensées.

Au milieu de la pièce, Joy regarda alors un à un les deux hommes endormis et finit par se coucher entre les deux lits en lâchant un long grognement délicat, comme un soupir de découragement.

* * *

**Voilà voilà voilà ! ^^**

**Cette longue journée de merde prend fin.**

**Demain sera un autre jour... **

**Qu'en avez vous pensé ? **


	3. Chapter 3

**_Petite nouveauté, le journal de bord de Novak. _****_Il résumera toujours la journée précédente. Ici par exemple c'est la journée de Castiel ou Dean est arrivé, mais depuis le matin, avant qu'il soit là. _****_Bref, ou je publierai toujours un journal avant chaque chapitre (chapitre =journée entière), ou alors, justement ils me permettront de sauter des journées en les résumant ainsi... on verra... ^^ Dans tous les cas, en pages journal ou en chapitres, dans cette fic, je vous raconterai TOUTES les journées que Castiel et Dean passeront ensemble, jour après jour sans la moindre exception._**

**.**

* * *

**JOURNAL DE BORD DU PROFESSEUR NOVAK**

* * *

.

_17 avril 2014_

.

* * *

**MATIN**

* * *

_*J'ai été réveillé par des singes hurleurs_

_C'est étrange, ils ne viennent pas dans cette zone normalement_

_Il faudra que je m'entretienne de ça avec Akawaio._

_*Travaux prévus pour ce matin : _

_-déplacer le radeau sur 20 mètres vers l'ouest pour être le plus près possible du Kapokier émergent._

_En espérant en pas y trouver les singes en train de faire du __trampoline_

_-réparer le convertisseur solaire... essayer (ce mot est plus juste)_

_Pourquoi j'ai fais entomologie moi ? Ah oui parce que je suis nul en électronique ! Je suis maudit ! _

_-relâcher l'Adelpha et l'Anartia que j'ai fini de croquer_

_-cueillir les sapotes au nord du camp. Elle sont mûres !_

___Le ciel a une drôle de couleur, je pense que ça va être le déluge cet après midi ! j'espère que la Mazaruni river ne va pas déborder jusqu'ici !_

* * *

**MIDI**

* * *

_*Papillons relâchés_

_*Déplacement du radeau ok !_

_Problème ! Impossible d'avancer plus de 15 mètres à cause du boudin crevé._

_Il faut vraiment que je trouve un moyen de boucher cet accroc !_

_*Toujours pas de nouvelles de Singer ! _

_17 jours de retard ça ne lui ressemble pas ! _

_J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé de fâcheux, ça m'inquiète sérieusement ! _

_*Le convertisseur est mort !_

_Je vais devoir me contenter des lampes solaires portables en espérant qu'elles ne me lâchent pas à leur tour._

_Je ne suis pas sûr que ça fonctionnera aussi bien, je verrai ça cette nuit en tendant ma toile._

_*Plus de sapotes ! _

_Les singes hurleurs étaient là pour elles à première vue. Tant pis pour moi._

_Par contre ils sont repartis. Tant mieux pour moi !_

_*Pas de cueillette je vais donc aller pécher et tester le filet que le petit Pibah a fait pour moi, avec un peu de chance je ramènerai quelque chose pour une fois._

_.../..._

_J'ai été à la pèche aux ouassous et je dois dire que le filet de Pibah est très efficace ! Ca marchait tellement bien que dans mon engouement je ne me suis pas rendu compte que j'en avais péché autant ! Je vais en manger pendant des jours ! Mais bon, ça m'évitera de taper dans mes réserves !_

_Je vais les faire comme m'a montré une des femmes de Akawaio. Irana les fait avec du lait de coco et des coconas et c'est un délice, si je ne me rate pas, ce soir je vais me régaler ! _

_.../..._

___18h30 : _Ca y est ! Comme je l'avais prévu il pleut quelque chose de bien ! Et ce depuis plus d'une heure ! 

_Je me demande s'il faut que je vide la tente au cas où la crue monte jusqu'ici ! _

_J'attend encore une heure et j'aviserai selon_

* * *

**SOIR**

* * *

_Journée de merde ! Journée de merde ! _

_Oui je l'écris deux fois parce qu'a part à la pèche cet après midi, j'ai vraiment j'ai eu la poisse aujourd'hui ! _

_*La livraison de Singer est arrivée ! Mais étrangement, il n'est pas venu en personne, il a envoyé un autre à sa place !_

_Son livreur a bien faillit tuer Joy, il nie mais j'étais là et je sais ce que j'ai vu ! _

_Problème ! Le gars est coincé ici avec moi !_

_A cause de la pluie torrentielle et plus longue que la normale de cet après midi, sa voiture à été emportée par un glissement de terrain sur la route le menant ici, il a eu de la chance ! Mais plus de route, plus de véhicule, il ne peut plus repartir, je ne vois pas quoi faire pour lui !_

_Donc : 17 avril 2014 : Arrivée de Monsieur Dean Winchester au camps Akawaio !_

_J'ai dû soigner ses mains qui s'étaient abîmées pendant le transport de ma caisse qu'il a dû porter à bouts de bras, je vais devoir surveiller ça, elles seront sûrement gonflées demain, on verra ! _

_Il m'exaspère déjà !_

_J'ai perdu une occasion d'attraper le Glasswing à cause de lui ! _

_Mais à coté de ça, Joy semble l'apprécier beaucoup et elle me regarde de travers depuis qu'il est là, elle me fait des infidélités_

_../.._

_C'est faux ! C'est pas de sa faute si le Glasswing s'est envolé... il s'est envolé c'est tout..._

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'acharne sur lui, c'est pas de sa faute non plus s'il est bloqué ici et il n'avait sûrement pas l'intention de tirer sur Joy..._

_Il m'exaspère mais il me... non c'est hors sujet !_

_Il croit pouvoir rejoindre la ville en suivant les ravitailleurs de ville des Waïwaïs ! _

_J'ai voulu lui expliquer que c'était pas possible... enfin... sauf s'il se moque de sa belle gueule après tout il fait ce qu'il veut, mais il a pas voulu m'écouter !_

_Mais il va falloir que j'arrive à lui parler de leur rituel d'intégration avant qu'il fasse le con et qu'il se retrouve défiguré à vie en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire ! _

_Il écoute pas quand on lui parle ! Il est exaspérant ! _

_Il s'est d'ailleurs couché sans se protéger des moustiques et m'a envoyé balader quand je lui ai dis de se mettre sous le voile ! _

_Tant pis pour lui, c'est pas moi qui chanterai demain !_

_Heureusement que j'ai le baume des femmes d'Akawaio pour soulager les démangeaisons sinon demain Monsieur Winchester risque de me pousser à m'initier au meurtre sur sa personne avec son humeur que je prévois exécrable quand les multiples piqûres vont le rendre fou_

_EN BREF ! 17 avril 2014 : Une journée de merde ! _

_Ce soir je n'ai pas tendu ma toile, pas d'humeur, je verrai ca demain !_

_Derniers rampants classés ! _

_Demain je devrai aussi essayer de trouver le moyen de boucher l'accroc dans le boudin du radeau ! Je n'ai pas le choix ! _

_._

_Professeur Castiel NOVAK, _

_fin du 199ème jour_

_Toujours sain de corps et d'esprit_

_Nota Bene : ... espérons que ça dure ! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici la première journée que Dean et Castiel vont passer ensemble, première journée d'un quotidien qui va devoir s'installer et qui ne sera pas de tout repos pour nos deux doux idiots... vous allez découvrir un Dean paranoïaque malgré lui et un Castiel si différent en réalité, de ce mec bourru qu'il laisse paraître aux premiers abords quand un étranger pénètre sur son territoire, mais je n'en dis pas plus vous verrez par vous même... Bonne lecture en tout cas et à tout en bas :-)**

**.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**"Premier jour de cohabitation"**

* * *

.

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, quand Castiel ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit, fut la silhouette de son colocataire forcé, toujours recouvert de ce voile anti-moustiques qu'il avait déposé sur lui dans la nuit.

Il n'avait pas pu.

Le laisser se faire dévorer pas ces saletés de moustiques femelles suceuses de sang toute la nuit, malgré l'animosité entre eux, leur dernière prise de bec, il n'avait pas pu s'y résigner.

Il se serait fais piquer tout le corps et Dieu sait que ces petites voraces amazoniennes, laissaient derrière elles, des boutons et des démangeaisons atroces.

Tout ce qu'il y aurait gagné, c'est qu'il se serait griffé à sang durant son sommeil.

Sans parler de son humeur, quand il aurait été obligé de lui dire et répéter d'arrêter de se gratter tout au long de la journée, alors que son esprit n'aurait eu que cette envie...

Alors voilà !

Quand Dean s'était frappé le bras pour la quatrième fois à cause des premières attaques, il s'était levé de son lit et avait sortit un voile neuf de son emballage, pour l'en recouvrir entièrement des pieds à la tête, avant de se recoucher.

.

Sortant de ses pensées, Castiel faufila sa main gauche sous la lisière de son voile pour la baisser jusqu'à la tête de Joy, couchée au sol près de lui et comme chaque matin, il lui grattouilla les oreilles en baillant.

Joy bailla alors à son tour de le voir faire et il rit doucement avant de repousser les arceaux d'au dessus de lui jusqu'à ses pieds pour s'asseoir au bord de son lit.

Joy se leva elle aussi et s'assied face à lui pour poser sa tête sur son genou, réclamant ses "papouilles du matin".

Ils avaient leurs rituels à présent tous les deux..._ pas imprégnée... Pfff bien sûr qu'elle l'était.._._trop.._. Castiel prit donc sa tête entre ses deux mains pour de plus amples grattouilles qui firent ronronner fort l'animal, qui bailla de nouveau de contentement.

Puis, après une dernière caresse sur sa tête, il enfila son pantalon de la veille, prit ses chaussures à la main, des chaussettes, une serviette, son savon et se leva pour prendre directement la direction de la douche !

.

Quand il eut finit de se... "rafraîchir", il s'habilla rapidement et retourna dans la paillote en ébouriffant ses cheveux toujours quelque peu mouillés.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il rangea sa serviette et son savon silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller son coloc', remit son lit en ordre et se dirigea vers le coin cuisine.

Il avait besoin d'un grand café, bien corsé, il avait du boulot aujourd'hui, il se devait d'être en forme ! Et bien réveillé !

Sortant alors une boite en plastique marron contenant du café torréfié et moulu finement par les femmes de la tribu Waïwaï, le meilleur café du monde, il en mit une dose dans un filtre, puis, finalement la doubla quand il se dit que Dean était certainement un buveur de café lui aussi et fit chauffer de l'eau sur un petit réchaud.

Une fois l'eau frémissante, il fit alors passer son café, humant avec impatience la douce odeur de ce carburant qui lui était plus que nécessaire.

Puis, quand il eut terminé, il allait s'en servir un gobelet quand il se souvint tout à coup de la caisse apportée par son coloc' la veille.

Sortant alors précipitamment, il courra vers la tente, attrapa à la volée un pied de biche rangé dans une caisse où il rangeait divers outils craignant la rouille et se dirigea vers la sainte caisse qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps.

Tout ça sous le regard de Joy qui le regardait du haut des marches de la paillote avec incrédulité.

Ouvrant donc sa caisse en trois effets de levier de son pied de biche, il ôta rapidement le couvercle et la vit tout de suite.

Une grosse boite en plastique blanc dans laquelle Singer avait rangé avec soin quelques trois kilos de petits cubes de sucre de canne, rien que pour lui.

"-_Aaahh..._ Fit-il en la sortant avant de reposer le couvercle sur la caisse._ Bobby Singer vous êtes mon sauveur._ Finit-il à haute voix en reprenant à grand pas, le chemin de la paillote, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et sa boite sous le bras.

Car oui !

Castiel Novak avait un vilain péché à expier... Il était accroc au sucre !

Et il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de guérir de cette addiction !

Ca faisait maintenant plus de trois semaines qu'il avait utilisé le dernier morceau de sa précédente livraison et ce jour là, il avait hésité.

Singer ne le livrerait pas avant une semaine et il savait qu'il allait y penser à chaque seconde.

Alors quand le jour de la livraison arriva et que Singer ne vint jamais, ni le jour suivant, ni ceux d'après, ses nerfs avaient été mis à rude épreuve.

Bien sûr, à la place, il mangeait d'autres choses sucrées, des fruits en majeure partie, mais, juste l'idée de savoir qu'il n'avait pas de sucre, l'empêchait d'être rassasié par ces petites doses, il était littéralement en manque.

Et à plusieurs reprises, il s'était giflé mentalement tellement il se faisait honte à lui même. Comment pouvait-on être en manque d'une bêtise pareille ?

Et puis contre toute attente, l'arrivée de son nouveau coloc' lui avait complètement fait oublier que le sucre était justement dans cette caisse qu'il lui avait apporté... C'était complètement dingue !

Et du coup il avait passé ses nerfs sur lui !

Oui il était exaspérant.. mais quand même !

_"Bravo Novak !_ Se dit-il en pensées en entrant dans la paillote.

Jetant alors un coup d'oeil à son colocataire, il vit qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, dormant toujours à poings fermés en silence.

Puis, il posa la boite de sucre sur la table et ne perdit pas une seconde de plus pour se servir un grand gobelet de café, avant de s'asseoir à la table et d'y jeter un, puis, deux, puis, un troisième petit cube de sucre... il allait faire une exception et ne pas se restreindre pour cette ultime fois.

En plus les restrictions allaient être encore plus serrées, vu qu'ils étaient deux à présent et rien que d'y penser, il grogna.

Il se dit alors qu'il lui faudrait une autre addiction, mais laquelle ?

Dean bougea légèrement à cet instant, Castiel tourna la tête dans sa direction et ses yeux y restèrent scotchés un instant, alors qu'il se mordillait l'intérieur de la joue, perdu dans ses pensées et il finit par se gifler mentalement en secouant la tête, avant de détourner les yeux de ce mec.

_"Novak t'as du boulot ! Bouge toi au lieu de rêver !_ Se dit-il en buvant sa dernière gorgée d'or noir, très sucrée, avec une immense satisfaction.

Puis, après quelques notes dans son journal de bord pour la matinée, il mit quelques morceaux de viande de singe séchée, quelques coconas et une banane rose dans un petit sac de toile qu'il fourra dans un sac à dos où son matériel habituel était déjà et il sortit de la paillote.

"-Allez ! On y va Joy ! Dit-il en se retournant vers le puma... qui n'était pas derrière lui.

Fronçant le front, il regarda partout s'il la voyait. Avait-elle pris de l'avance ? Non.

Et il finit par retourner à l'intérieur de la paillote où il la trouva assise face à lui.

"-_Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Viens !_

Joy grogna alors légèrement en tournant la tête vers son colocataire endormis.

Et là ce fut comme une évidence.

"-_Oh ! Je vois, c'est vrai, tu as raison._

Castiel prit alors la direction de son bureau, une feuille de papier où il griffonna quelques lignes et une fois terminé, il la posa sur la table avant de la reprendre en pouffant silencieusement pour y ajouter quelques mots, puis, il la reposa sur la table avec un gobelet dessus pour que la note ne s'envole pas.

"-_Voilà ! Je lui laisse un mot. C'est bon maintenant ? Tu viens ?_

Joy se leva alors et sortit devant lui.

Novak secoua la tête amusé, puis, jetant préalablement un dernier coup d'oeil à son coloc', il sortit à son tour.

* * *

Quand Dean ouvrit les yeux, il était parfaitement conscient de où il se trouvait, mais sa vision était troublée par quelque chose.

Voulant amener sa main gauche devant son visage pour voir l'heure, il se rendit compte que ce qui troublait sa vue était un voile anti-moustique, imprégné de produit, vu l'odeur qui s'en dégageait.

Tirant finalement dessus, il le fit descendre le long de sa tête, puis jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse en dégager ses bras.

Là, il s'assied sur son lit et regarda sa montre, 10H40, regardant ensuite autour de lui et le lit de l'autre coté de la pièce qu'il trouva vide, il constata qu'il était seul, pas de Novak, pas de puma.

Dégageant ses pieds du voile sous lequel ils se trouvaient toujours, il s'assied au bord du lit et enfila ses rangers sans les lacer, avant de se lever.

S'étirant alors des pieds à la tête, il constata qu'il n'avait mal nul part et en fut surpris, car à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait dans un nouveau lit, son corps avait tendance à lui faire ressentir son mécontentement.

Mais là rien ! Et il en fut on ne peut plus satisfait.

Par contre ses mains, elles, étaient un peu raides et boursouflées, ce qui n'était pas des plus agréable.

Puis, il avisa une note se trouvant sur la table.

Faisant alors un pas, il vit que ça lui était adressé et ôtant le gobelet qui était posé dessus tout en frottant machinalement son avant bras gauche contre sa hanche, il se mit à lire :

_Monsieur Winchester_

Et bien... Se dit-il. Novak était bien conventionnel !

_Ayant quelques tâches à accomplir __qui ne peuvent être exécutées_

_que le matin à la fraîche, __Je n'ai pu attendre votre réveil_

_Je suis donc parti, __Joy est avec moi_

_(enfin, c'est ce qui est prévu, m__ais comme depuis hier elle me fait des infidélités...)_

_Je reviendrai dans environ 4H, d__onc vers midi_

_Il y a du café frais sur le réchaud_

_Mangez à votre guise._

_Et si vous le désirez, __Il y a une douche rudimentaire dehors_

_(à la gauche de la paillote)_

_Par contre ne sortez surtout pas du camp ! _

_Et ne tirez pas sur tout ce qui bouge !_

_C.N._

En lisant cette dernière phrase, Dean grogna en fronçant le front, mécontent. Puis...

_._

_PS : Ne faites pas cette Tête Dean !_

_Mon dernier conseil était une blague ! _

Dean sourit en secouant la tête, amusé, ce mec avait vraiment un grain !

.

Puis, son sourire toujours figé sur ses lèvres, il reposa la feuille sur la table, y récupéra le gobelet et s'empressa de se servir un grand café sans le faire chauffer, il n'était d'ailleurs pas vraiment froid.

S'installant ensuite à la table, il but tranquillement ce café qu'il trouva particulièrement bon, sûrement même le meilleur café qu'il n'ai jamais bu.

Rêvant tout éveillé et frottant encore son avant bras gauche contre sa jambe, en attendant que la caféine fasse son oeuvre, curieux, il souleva le couvercle d'une boite en plastique blanc se trouvant au milieu de la table pour voir ce qu'il y avait dedans.

Voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que de sucre, il relâcha le couvercle et se leva pour sortir finir son café assis sur les marches de la paillote.

Une fois assis, il frotta de nouveau machinalement son bras gauche contre la toile rêche de son pantalon, le long de sa cuisse et finit par jeter un coup d'oeil à ce qui le démangeait comme ça.

Et il grogna d'y trouver trois gros boutons de moustiques, qui, rien que de les regarder, se mirent à le démanger encore plus.

Frottant alors énergiquement son bras contre son genoux en grimaçant, il finit par stopper à cause de la brûlure provoquée par la friction.

Puis, regardant de nouveau son bras, il soupira de dépit en constant que l'échauffement avait rendu les piqûres rouges et brillantes.

Quelle connerie de ne pas avoir écouté Novak la veille quand il lui avait dis de se mettre sous le voile de protection ! Se dit-il en repensant soudainement qu'il s'était réveillé dessous.

Il allait devoir le remercier pour ça. Pensa-t-il en se grattant encore et toujours.

Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que ça aurait été s'il s'était fais piquer partout par ces saletés... piqué dans le dos...

"-_Winchester c'que tu peux être con des fois !_ Se dit-il à haute voix à cette dernière pensée.

Puis, secouant la tête, il se releva en buvant sa dernière gorgée de café et retourna à l'intérieur.

Prendre une douche ! Voilà une bonne idée ! Ca le soulagerait peut-être de ses démangeaisons et de ses mains raidies.

Posant sa tasse sur la table, il se dirigea alors vers son sac.

Le posant tout d'abord sur son lit, il l'ouvrit rapidement et le vida petit à petit en triant ses affaires qu'il posait en piles sur ses draps, en se disant qu'il allait aller secouer son sac maculé de boue sèche dehors et que ça ne serait pas du luxe.

Une fois le grand sac marin vidé, il sortit donc pour le nettoyer et vérifia en même temps où était la douche dont Novak lui parlait dans son mot, en longeant l'avancée qui faisait le tour de la paillote et constata qu'il s'agissait bien de la petite cabine qu'il avait repéré comme telle à son arrivée la veille.

Puis, revenant à l'intérieur, il prit, pantalon, boxer et chaussettes propres, une serviette et son savon avant de ressortit pour aller se laver.

.

La douche, effectivement rudimentaire, était constituée de quatre parois dont la porte, faites de branches encadrant un astucieux tissage de feuilles.

De grandes feuilles étaient aussi posées sur le sol, devant et à l'intérieur de la douche pour constituer un tapis et éviter d'avoir les pieds dans la boue.

Tandis que le système de douche lui-même était un simple pommeau à filtre muni d'une chaîne, surplombé d'un énorme container suspendu et ouvert sur le dessus pour récupérer l'eau de pluie... qui ne manquait pas dans le coin.

Une cabine exiguë soit ! Mais dans laquelle on pouvait bouger aisément quand même et même une petite tablette faite de quelques branches traversant le coin droit, permettait de poser son savon et un crochet à la porte, permettait, lui, de laisser ses vêtements et serviette au sec à l'extérieur, tout en restant accessibles de l'intérieur.

Oui, cette petite douche rudimentaire était bien astucieuse et Dean en félicita silencieusement Novak, l'habile bricoleur qui s'était bien cassé la tête pour se simplifier la vie.

Retirant ensuite ses chaussures, chaussettes et tee-shirt à l'extérieur et s'enferma dans la douche pour finir de se déshabiller rapidement.

Puis, levant la tête sur le pommeau et le grand container au dessus de lui, il grimaça en grognant...

Oh non les premières secondes n'allaient pas être agréables il le savait.

Souriant alors en serrant les dents, les yeux clos, il finit par tirer sur la chaîne et comme prévu, dès que l'eau, pas froide mais loin d'être chaude, atteignit sa peau il ne put retenir un râle de mécontentement.

Puis, soufflant, sans bouger, il attendit que son corps s'habitue à la température de l'eau, quelque peu en retrait sur le coté pour que la peau fragile de son dos ne le fasse trop souffrir... Cette peau brûlée, cicatrisée mais restée fragile et sensible qui était sienne à présent et ce jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Une fois la température devenue quelque peu supportable, il coinça la chaîne dans un crochet spécialement conçu à cet effet pour se libérer les mains.

Il se lava rapidement corps puis cheveux avec son savon neutre auquel il s'était habitué à présent, mais qui, pensa-t-il, s'il ne pouvait pas retourner à la ville avec les Waïwaïs, n'allait certainement pas tenir cinq mois ! Et le moment viendrait où à défaut d'autre chose, il devrait se contenter d'eau... il n'allait certainement pas demander un truc pareil à Novak !

Se rinçant ensuite tout aussi rapidement, il décrocha la chaîne pour arrêter l'eau et attrapa sa serviette pendue à l'extérieur en passant son bras par dessus la porte.

Une fois sec, il attrapa son pantalon, en sortir son boxer qu'il avait glissé dans la poche et les enfila avant de sortir de la cabine.

Il mit ensuite ses chaussettes, glissa ses pieds dans ses rangers toujours sans les lacer et récupérant ses effets personnels, il retourna à la paillote en secouant la tête pour se débarrasser de quelques gouttes qui perlaient toujours à ses cheveux.

.

Et Dean montait les escaliers pour rentrer quand Castiel pénétra dans le camp.

Dean ne le vit pas et rentra, mais Castiel qui l'avait aperçu torse nu avant qu'il ne disparaisse à l'intérieur, regretta un instant de ne pas avoir marché un peu plus vite pour avoir la chance de le voir ainsi de plus près.

Fermant les yeux, il secoua la tête exaspéré par lui même.

"-_Arrête de délirer Novak._ Se dit-il à voix basse.

Joy, quant à elle, qui avait elle aussi vu Dean en arrivant dans le camp, accéléra alors le pas et dépassa Castiel avant de se diriger vers la paillote en trottinant gaiement et d'y entrer en un saut souple du bas de l'escalier jusqu'à la porte.

.

Dean se retourna vivement en entendant le léger son émit par les grosses pattes de velours du puma qui entrait derrière lui et se figea.

Joy vint alors jusqu'à Dean, qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre au cas où il se serait agit d'un autre puma et quand elle fut tout près de lui, elle se frotta en ondulant son corps et sa longue queue tout autour de ses jambes.

Rassuré immédiatement sur l'identité de l'animal, Dean s'accroupit alors et lui grattouilla la tête, faisant ronronner l'animal.

"-Et bien ! Tu es contente de me voir toi ! Dit-il.

"-Elle vous aime bien c'est indéniable. Dit alors la voix de Castiel qui venait d'entrer.

Dean qui avait relevé les yeux sur lui en l'entendant, les baissa de nouveau sur Joy en souriant.

"-Elle est vraiment magnifique. Dit-il.

Castiel sourit à son tour, les détaillant lui et l'animal, mais surtout lui, lui qui n'avait toujours pas enfilé de tee-shirt et exposait innocemment son corps à ses yeux qui n'avaient de cesse de le dévorer.

Ce corps bronzé, ce corps musclé et qui, même s'il était abîmé par-ci par-là aux épaules et au torse, n'avait rien à envier aux gravures de mode.

Puis, Dean releva les yeux sur Castiel et voyant son regard posé sur lui, il réalisa tout à coup qu'il n'avait pas fini de s'habiller.

"-Oh ! Pardon... Dit-il en se relevant précipitamment. Je ne voulais pas être impoli. Ajouta-t-il en reculant vers son lit une main sur son torse.

"-Impoli ? Dit Castiel en se détournant pour sortir ce qu'il n'avait pas mangé, de son sac.

"-Je ... c'est juste que les gens... Dit Dean en se tournant vers son lit pour prendre son tee-shirt et le mettre rapidement. Les gens préfèrent en principe...

Castiel se retourna alors vers lui en ne comprenant pas et eut juste le temps d'entrapercevoir son dos et cette immense cicatrice qui le traversait avant qu'elle ne soit dissimulée par son tee-shirt, mais qui lui fit sauter le coeur et le laissa figé sur place, ses mains en suspend au dessus du panier de fruits où la banane qu'il tenait tomba d'elle même.

Une fois décent, Dean se retourna et grattouilla de nouveau la tête de Joy qui était assise devant lui avant de relever les yeux sur Castiel.

Le voyant sans réaction, il fronça le front.

"-Heu... Ca va ? Vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-il inquiet devant sa mine défaite.

"-Hein ? Heu... Oui... oui ça va... Dit Castiel en secouant la tête, reprenant enfin le cours du temps. Je pensais à autre chose ne faites pas attention. Ajouta-t-il en baissant la tête vers le panier de fruits, dont il arrangea machinalement quelques bananes et goyaves pour se donner une contenance, l'esprit rempli de questions, de peine pour lui et de colère contre lui même, qui le comparait à une gravure de mode quelques secondes plus tôt.

Ce mec avait visiblement vécu des choses pénibles et devait être bien loin des futilités qui lui traversaient la tête depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur lui la veille.

Observant Castiel et ses épaules voûtées un moment, ne comprenant décidément pas le personnage et ses changements d'humeur soudain, Dean haussa les épaules et se détourna pour s'occuper de ses affaires qui étaient toujours éparpillées sur son lit pour les remettre dans son sac dans un ordre pratique.

Puis, immobilisant son geste, alors qu'il allait remettre une pile de tee-shirt dans son sac, il se tourna de nouveau vers Castiel qui avait traversé la pièce et tournait les pages d'un cahier sur son bureau.

Regardant ses mains agir, il ne fit pas attention à leur propriétaire qui venait de tourner la tête vers lui en stoppant son feuilletage.

C'est quand il se rendit compte que ses mains sur lesquelles il était fixé ne bougeaient plus, qu'il releva les yeux et croisa le regard de Novak également posés sur lui.

Se fixant sans rien dire, ni faire le moindre mouvement, ils sentirent tous deux leurs coeur danser sur un autre rythme, ils savaient tous deux que l'autre leur faisait de l'effet, mais c'est gênés autant l'un que l'autre qu'ils détournèrent le regard pour ne pas incommoder leur vis-à-vis.

Et Dean se dit qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il parte d'ici, tandis que Castiel se morigénait intérieurement d'être tombé sous le charme du premier venu, comme si son long isolement l'avait changé en un pervers en manque.

"_Et c'est pas parce qu'il te plait qu'il est gay aussi espèce de crétin !_ Se dit-il en serrant les dents, énervé contre lui même.

Dean, lui, ne voulait rien savoir, rien approfondir, ne pas chercher, il ne voulait plus personne dans sa vie, ni même juste dans son lit, depuis qu'une nana, la première après l'accident, quelques mois plus tôt, l'avait regardé avec dégoût quand elle avait glissé ses mains sous ses fringues et sentit la peau abîmée de son dos, avant de se sauver horrifiée, en regardant ses mains comme si elles étaient sales.

Un dégoût qui lui avait fait mal, un rejet qu'il ne voulait plus connaître et qui faisait peut-être de lui un sauvage frustré, mais il préférait à présent être seul, que de revoir ce regard d'horreur et de dégoût posé sur lui. Plus jamais ! Jamais !

Son esprit déjà troublé par l'accident lui même, cette expérience l'avait traumatisé.

Alors même si... NON ! ...Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse envahir par quoi que ce soit pour ce type... à choisir il préférait le détester ! Il faisait ainsi depuis des mois maintenant dès le moindre signe d'intérêt de son corps pour un autre et ce n'était pas sorcier. Frustrant, mais pas compliqué.

Reposant alors son attention sur ce qu'il faisait précédemment, il finit de ranger ses affaires dans son sac sans un mot et Castiel s'assied à son bureau pour écrire dans un de ses carnets rouges qui lui servait de journal de bord pour rapporter ses activités du matin.

.

Une fois ses affaires rangées Dean sortit alors de la paillote pour aller s'asseoir sur les marches et Joy qui était couchée près de Castiel se leva et le suivit à l'extérieur pour se recoucher près de lui, la tête posée sur ses pattes avant.

Leurs regards verts se croisèrent et Dean sourit à l'animal qui ferma les yeux pour reprendre sa sieste là où elle l'avait interrompu.

Visiblement, elle tenait à surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes. Constata Dean amusé, en laçant ses rangers dont la couleur boueuse, lui fit froncer les sourcils de mécontentement.

Puis, descendant ses fesses d'une marche, il posa ses coudes en arrière sur celle du haut en observant les alentours, mais les oreilles concentrées sur les bruits venant de l'intérieur de la paillote.

A en croire les sons qui parvenaient jusqu'à lui, Castiel était affairé à présent à préparer à manger et il se demanda s'il devait lui proposer son aide...

.

De son coté, Castiel avait finit de noter ses actions du matin et n'avait rien marqué dans ses taches à accomplir pour le reste de la journée... il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer et n'avait envie de rien... il décida donc de préparer le repas.

Attrapant alors une grande bassine dans laquelle il avait mis sa pèche décortiquée de la vieille à macérer dans un bain de vinaigre, de sel, de poivre, de bois d'Inde en poudre et de paprika, il en sortit les ouassous pour les déposer dans un plat.

Sortant ensuite des oignons sauvages et de l'ail d'un panier, puis, quelques piments ainsi que de la cive sauvage, il éplucha et coupa le tout en petits morceaux rapidement avant de les laisser de coté pour plus tard.

Posant ensuite une grande poêle sur un trio de réchauds que lui avait confectionné Bobby Singer à sa dernière visite, quand il lui avait apporté cette grande poêle, il y versa de l'huile de palme pour y faire revenir les ouassous quand tout à coup une question s'imposa dans son esprit.

Arrêtant alors le feu pour ne pas faire brûler l'huile, il sortit de la paillote.

"-Heu... Dean ?

Dean qui l'avait entendu sortir derrière lui, ne put empêcher son coeur de faire un bond quand la voix de Novak prononça son prénom.

"-Oui ? Dit-il en se tournant, levant les yeux vers lui.

"-J'allais... Mais... Vous aimez les crevettes ?

"-Des crevettes ? Ici ?

"-Oui, des ouassous, des crevettes d'eau douce.

"-J'adore les crevettes...de mer...normalement... donc... je pense qu'elles devraient me plaire aussi.

"-Aaah tant mieux ! Dit Castiel dans un sourire. J'en ai péché tellement que...

"-C'est vous qui les avez péché ?

"-Oui, un gamin de la tribu des Waïwaïs m'a fabriqué un filet et je l'ai étrenné hier... et ce fut une pèche miraculeuse...

Dean rit doucement de l'enthousiasme évident de son... coloc'.

"-Il me tarde d'y goûter en tout cas !

Castiel sourit de nouveau.

"-Vous venez de me mettre la pression là... j'espère ne pas foirer ce plat.

"-Vous avez besoin d'un coup de main pour quelque chose ?

"-Non, ça ira, j'ai juste à faire revenir les ingrédients les uns après les autres.

"-OK.

Ils se regardèrent un instant en silence... encore... et c'est Joy qui se leva entre eux qui coupa leur fixation.

"-Bon ! Je m'y remets moi !

Dean acquiesça.

"-Ca ne sera pas prêt avant une quarantaine de minutes par contre, si vous voulez grignoter quelque chose en attendant, servez vous...

"-Heu... grignoter non, mais je reprendrais bien un café.

"-Si vous voulez... Dit Castiel en retournant dans la paillote suivit de Joy.

Dean se leva alors et le suivit lui aussi à l'intérieur.

Castiel mit le pot de café sur le petit réchaud immédiatement et Dean fit quelques pas en se grattant le bras, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire de lui même et finit par retourner à la porte, s'adosser au chambranle, les bras croisés et regarder Castiel qui avait allumé le feu sous une grande poêle et jetait à présent les crevettes dans l'huile bouillante pour les faire revenir.

Sentant son regard posé sur ses faits et gestes, Castiel resta tout de même concentré sur ses crevettes et le café afin de ne rien faire brûler.

Puis, quand le café fut chaud, Dean alla chercher son gobelet sur la table et Castiel le servit avant de s'en servir un à lui même.

Ouvrant ensuite la boite de sucre, il en prit un et se tourna vers Dean qui buvait déjà une gorgé de son café.

"-Vous ne prenez pas de sucre ?

"-Non, je préfère sans.

"-Vous avez bien de la chance de pouvoir vous en passer. Dit-il en posant son gobelet près du réchaud pour attraper une petite boite métallique dans laquelle se trouvait du curcuma dont il en saupoudra deux grosses cuillères en bois sur les ouassous avant de mélanger le tout.

Dean huma l'odeur appétissante qui commençait à envahir la paillote et s'assied à la table.

"-Comment vont vos mains ? Demanda alors Castiel.

Dean les regarda pour voir.

"-Ca va, elles étaient un peu gonflées et sèches ce matin mais la douche à l'air d'avoir eu un effet apaisant.

"-Tant mieux... Dit Castiel en versant oignons, ail etc. dans sa poêle.

"-Au fait ! Poursuivit Dean. Merci pour le voile anti-moustiques.

Castiel se tourna vers lui un sourire gêné sur les lèvres.

"-De rien. Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser vous faire bouffer... Les moustiques d'ici son très agressifs la nuit.

"-Ouais je m'en rend bien compte. Dit-il en lui montrant les trois piqûres sur son avant bras gauche.

"-Oh ! Désolé, je n'ai pas réagi assez vite visiblement... Prenez le petit pot en terre là haut au dessus du bureau... Dit-il en lui désignant une petite étagère.

"-Le marron là ? Dit Dean qui s'était tout de suite levé et lui montrait un pot carré de couleur brune.

"-Oui, c'est du baume apaisant que m'ont donné les Waïwaïs, il est d'une efficacité redoutable.

"-Ah cool ! Dit Dean en en prenant un peu sur ses doigts, avant de reposer le pot à sa place.

Puis, étalant la mixture légèrement parfumée sur son bras, il reprit sa place et sentit tout de suite la disparition de ses démangeaisons.

"-Je sens déjà plus rien ! C'est magique ce truc !

"-N'est-ce pas !

Remuant son plat, Castiel se pencha alors au dessus pour se remplir les narines de l'odeur des plus appétissantes qui en ressortait, satisfait que ce soit la même que quand Irana l'avait préparé devant lui.

"-Putain ! Ca sent bon ! Dit Dean tout à coup.

"-J'espère que ça sera aussi bon que l'odeur nous le promet !

"-J'en doute pas une seconde ! Je suis de plus en plus impatient d'y goûter !

Castiel sourit et sentit ses joues chauffer, remerciant le ciel que Dean se soit assis à la table derrière lui et ne le voit pas rougir comme une adolescente flattée.

"-Vous êtes sûr que vous avez pas besoin d'un coup de main ? Un truc à éplucher... non ?

"-Non non vraiment... Ah si ! Vous sauriez m'ouvrir ça ? Dit-il en lui brandissant une grosse noix de coco. Mais sans en perdre le jus !

"-Pas de problème oui. Dit-il en se levant pour venir lui prendre la coco des mains. Vous avez un truc qui coupe ?

"-Une machette ! Dehors ! Sous la tente, dans une boite en bois peinte en bleu !

"-Ok ! Je vous fais ça ! Dit Dean en sortant.

Castiel le regarda s'éloigner à travers le voile de la porte, n'arrivant pas à s'ôter l'image de son dos brûlé de l'esprit.

Puis, il revint à son plat où il ajouta des dés de coconas avant de faire revenir le tout à nouveau.

.

Deux minutes plus tard, Castiel versait la marinade dans les ouassous en complétant avec de l'eau, quand Dean revint à l'intérieur la noix de coco ouverte à la perfection à la main.

"-WOW ! Je ne vois qu'une option ! Vous avez passé une partie de votre vie sur une île déserte et vous vous êtes entraîné ! J'arrive jamais à éviter qu'elle éclate en morceaux moi.

"-Non, barman.

Castiel le regarda surpris.

"-Vous êtes barman ?

"-Noooon... Quand j'étais au lycée, un petit boulot dans un bar hawaïen pour me faire de l'argent de poche.

"-Ah Ok ! Vous faites quoi alors dans la vie ? Demanda Castiel entraîné par la conversation, en remuant son plat.

"-Je suis _pomp'.._ S'interrompit Dean, faisant se tourner Castiel vers lui. J'étais pompier... Finit-il par dire, son sourire effacé en un centième de seconde, ses yeux baissés sur la noix de coco dans sa main.

"_-Vous étiez ?_ Demanda Castiel tout bas.

"-Hm. Fit Dean.

Castiel, comprenant tout de suite qu'il ne devait pas insister, se tut et débarrassa Dean de la noix de coco pour la poser en équilibre sur un gobelet, afin qu'elle ne se renverse pas, avant de se remettre à remuer son plat pour se donner une contenance.

"-Seize ans... Dit Dean en appuyant son épaule au chambranle de la porte. Seize ans à faire ce métier qui était devenu ma vie. Et un jour... il a bien faillit y mettre un terme... Dit-il le regard fixé sur les mains de Castiel qui continuait de remuer son plat, attentif à chacun de ses mots.

"-Vous avez eu un accident.. Dit-il sans le regarder.

"-Oui... Une nuit, on était sur une intervention, une maison en feu en plein centre ville... et le feu s'est propagé à une vitesse folle.. je ... j'étais sur le toit de la maison, j'attendais l'hélico pour évacuer avec la jeune femme qui vivait là et que j'avais réussi à faire sortir en brisant un velux... et quand l'hélico est arrivé, il a descendu son câble à notre hauteur et j'ai juste eut le temps d'assurer la fille au câble avant de traverser le toit et m'écraser sur le sol, face contre terre, quelques mètres plus bas...

Castiel cessa alors tout mouvement et releva les yeux sur Dean qui le regarda une seconde et fuit son regard.

"-Une grosse poutre en flamme m'est alors tombée dessus et j'ai perdu connaissance.

"-_Mon Dieu._ Souffla Castiel.

"-Ensuite, tout ce que je sais c'est que les gars ont réussi à m'extirper de là...

"-Vous avez eu de la chance...

"-Je ne sais pas...Des fois je me dis que j'aurai mieux fait d'y rester.

"-Vous êtes dingue ! Dit Castiel choqué. La vie est un cadeau, il ne faut pas dire ce genre de chose !

"-Je ne considère pas mon existence actuelle comme un cadeau si vous voulez le savoir... ma vie... j'ai plus de vie...

"-Dean...

"-Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre... Dit Dean avant de lui tourner le dos et de faire un pas à l'extérieur de la paillote.

"-C'est vrai. Dit Castiel en s'approchant du voile qui le séparait de Dean. Je ne peux peut-être pas comprendre vos souffrances, comprendre ce que vous avez enduré et ce que vous endurez peut-être encore aujourd'hui, mais vous êtes vivant ! Vous devriez profiter de cette chance qui vous a été offerte et croquer la vie à pleines dents !

Dean ne répondit rien et Castiel le regarda s'éloigner en direction de la tente où il s'assied sur un banc, la tête entre les mains.

Joy regarda alors Castiel en lâchant un doux grognement, comme si elle avait senti le malaise ambiant.

"-Vas le voir. Lui dit-il en s'écartant du passage pour la laisser passer.

L'animal sortit alors de la paillote et fila tout droit vers Dean.

Puis, une fois près de lui, elle lui donna un léger coup de truffe contre le front pour qu'il relève la tête et qu'il lui porte attention.

Et quand Dean releva la tête, les coudes sur les genoux, pour la regarder, elle s'approcha encore un peu plus et posa son museau sur son épaule en ronronnant.

Ému du geste de réconfort, si humain, de l'animal, Dean ferma les yeux en appuyant sa tête contre celle du puma, grattouillant son dos de sa main gauche.

Et Castiel qui ne les avait pas quitté des yeux un seul instant, se détourna alors de cette vision perturbante, le coeur serré.

Reportant son attention sur son plat, il se remit à le remuer lentement, l'esprit ailleurs.

Il était persuadé qu'il lui manquait des informations pour comprendre le mal-être de Dean.

Il avait eu cet accident, mais il avait survécu.. il en restait quelques traces... quelques... d'importantes traces ! Soit ! Mais elles ne se voyaient pas... qu'est ce qui pouvait le rendre si.. malheureux...

Il était... il n'était plus pompier !

Si ce métier était sa vie..

Mais oui c'était ça ! Il ne pouvait plus faire ce métier qu'il aimait tant... mais... est-ce qu'il n'y avait pas autre chose...

Secouant la tête, il regarda l'heure et mit le dernier ingrédient dans son plat.

"-_Occupe-toi de tes affaires Novak, fous lui la paix !_ Se chuchota-t-il.

Une fois le lait de coco versé dans les ouassous, il gratta l'intérieur de la noix pour ajouter un peu de chair à son plat et remua une dernière fois.

Dans dix minutes le repas serait prêt, il espérait que Dean vienne manger avec lui, mais ne savait pas s'il pouvait se permettre de l'appeler pour lui dire de venir.

Puis, il lui vint une idée.

_"S'il ne vient pas à toi, prends toi par les couilles et vas jusqu'à lui !"_

Bon ! C'était un leitmotiv de chasse, celui qu'utilisait son frère Balthazar à l'université quand il sortait à la recherche d'un coup pour la soirée et qu'il lui avait conseillé d'utiliser au lieu d'attendre que le prince charmant vienne de lui même, mais ça pouvait très bien s'appliquer ici, la situation s'y prêtait bien finalement...

Éteignant alors le feu sous les ouassous, il posa la poêle sur la table, le pain, le panier de fruits dans lequel il coinça gamelles, verres et couverts, puis, il entoura le pain d'un torchon, le glissa sous son bras, posa le panier de fruit sur ce même bras et finit par prendre la poêle dans l'autre main avant de sortir et de se diriger d'un pas décidé vers Dean qui releva la tête vers lui.

"-Pourriez vous m'aider s'il vous plait ? Dit-il n'ayant pas finit sa phrase que Dean s'était déjà précipité vers lui pour le débarrasser du pain et du panier de fruits. _Merci._

Dean sourit en silence en posant le panier sur la table après avoir poussé quelques babioles qui y traînaient.

Castiel posa alors la poêle de ouassous sur la table à son tour en jetant un vif coup d'oeil discret à Dean qui esquissait un léger sourire.

"_Ouf._ Se dit-il en le regardant ensuite sortir les gamelles en alu, les gobelets et les couverts avant de libérer le pain de son torchon.

"-Je vais chercher de l'eau ! Dit-il alors en retournant vers la paillote quand Dean s'aperçu qu'il le regardait.

Dean l'observa un instant, de dos, profitant quelque peu de la vue pendant que l'autre s'éloignait et ne le voyait pas faire, puis, finit par s'asseoir à la table, se penchant vers le plat fumant pour humer la bonne odeur qui s'en dégageait et lui mettait l'eau à la bouche.

Puis, Castiel revint avec un broc d'eau et prit place face à lui.

"-Je vous sers ?

"-Avec plaisir. Dit Dean en amenant sa gamelle près du plat, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Amusé de son enthousiasme, Castiel remplit alors copieusement son assiette avant de se servir lui- même.

"-Oh là là cette odeur est à tomber par terre ! Dit Dean en humant son assiette avant de la poser devant lui.

"-Et bien bon appétit ! En espérant que c'est bon.

"-Bon appétit à vous aussi. Répondit Dean.

Chacun prit alors une première bouchée et ils se regardèrent en même temps avec de grands yeux.

"-Putain c'est une tuerie ! Dit Dean avant de piquer sa fourchette dans une autre crevette.

"-Oh ! Oui ! Je dois dire que je suis fier de moi !

"-Vous pouvez l'être... hummm... Oh là là, c'est bien le meilleur plat de crevettes que j'ai mangé de ma vie !

Castiel pouffa alors doucement, flatté du compliment et remplit leurs verres d'eau fraîche.

"-C'est Irana, une des femme d'Akawaio, le chef des Waïwaïs, qui m'a montré comment faire et j'étais vraiment pas sûr de réussir à refaire ce plat moi même !

"-Une des femmes ? Mais combien en a-t-il ?

"-Cinq !

Dean faillit s'étouffer.

"-Cinq ? Wow ! Il a plutôt intérêt d'avoir de l'endurance le gars !

Castiel rit.

"-Je ne doute pas qu'il en ait... ces gens sont incroyables... ils sont... magiques...

"-Magiques ? C'est à dire ?

"-Je ne sais pas comment dire, ils... ils ont certains... pouvoirs je dirais... ils font des choses... ils arrivent à faire des choses inexplicables... j'ai souvent été surpris de leur apparition soudaine devant moi... et d'autres choses dont j'ai fais l'expérience, dont il m'interdisent de parler, mais qui sont ... pure magie .. Vous verrez sûrement par vous même... c'est... ils sont magiques... Finit-il en secouant la tête, les mains levées devant lui pour montrer son incapacité à expliquer mieux la choses.

Dean sourit.

"-Ils vous fascinent !

"-Oh oui beaucoup !

"-Il me tarde de les rencontrer !

"-D'ailleurs... en parlant de ça... Dit Castiel en posant sa fourchette au bord de son assiette pour joindre ses mains devant lui et se tapoter le menton, cherchant ses mots. Il faut absolument qu'on reparle de notre dernier sujet d'hier soir et j'aimerais que vous m'écoutiez sans m'interrompre...

Dean acquiesça en faisant un geste de la main vers lui pour lui laisser la parole.

"-Ok ! ... Quand je disais que... que de se joindre à eux pour aller en ville ce n'était pas un truc de fillette, il n'était pas question de vous... bon d'accord mon choix des mots aurait pu être tout autre et j'en suis désolé, mais je voulais juste dire que rentrer dans leur groupe ne se fait pas comme ça... Ils ont... ils ont un rituel d'intégration très... sévère. On ne rentre pas dans leur tribu histoire de ! Quand on intègre leur tribu, c'est pour la vie... le rituel laisse donc des traces qui restent elles aussi toute la vie...

Dean fronça le front, les traces qui restent toute la vie, il savait bien ce que c'était.

"-Personnellement, au début, j'ai été tenté par l'expérience, de m'intégrer à leur tribu, mais le jour où j'ai compris ce que ça impliquait, j'ai reculé et entièrement abandonné l'idée. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se fait à la légère et non... je ne suis pas Waïwaï et ne le serait jamais !

"-Et c'est quoi ce rituel .

"-Scarification...

"-Oh !

"-...du visage.

Dean en resta bouche bée et tout à coup, passer cinq mois dans ce camp ne lui semblait plus si difficile.

"-Ils vous entaillent la peau du milieu du front jusqu'au milieu du nez et entaillent aussi deux fois chaque pommette. Ensuite ils saupoudrent des pigments colorés dans les plaies béantes pour que les marques soient... jolies...

"-C'est dingue !

"-Je ne vous le fais pas dire ! Rentrer dans cette tribu n'est définitivement pas un truc de fillette.

"-Finalement, c'est le bon terme, je vous rassure, je préfère être une fillette !

Castiel rit et Dean se mit à rire aussi.

"-Oui, je vais rester ici en fait !

"-_Bonne idée..._ Dit Castiel d'une voix tellement basse que Dean se demanda s'il avait bien entendu.

Et Castiel qui s'était entendu dire sa pensée à haute voix, baissa les yeux sur son assiette et se remit à manger, l'air de rien.

_"Ah là là..."_ Se dit Dean en pensée, ses yeux discrètement levés vers son vis-à-vis. _"... Tu ne pouvais pas être vieux et moche comme tout bon professeur ? ... Non, il a fallu que tu sois à mon gout... avec en plus ce petit grain de folie que j'adore... Passer cinq moi près de toi va être un enfer..."_

"-Putain... Finit-il à voix haute.

"-Qu'y a-t-il ?

"-Cinq mois ici, ça va être un enfer !

Ces mots de Dean, Castiel se les prit comme une gifle qui le fit déchanter et perdre son sourire.

"-_Merci beaucoup..._ Dit-il.

"-Mais non... Mais... Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Je serai tout le temps dans vos pattes à vous gêner, je... qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de moi pendant tout ce temps ? ... Qu'est ce que vous voulez faire de moi vous ?

La première idée qui lui vint à l'esprit, Castiel se la garda pour lui.

"-Je ne sais pas... si les bestioles ne vous rebutent pas et que ça vous intéresse, vous pourriez m'aider dans mon travail... je pourrais vous faire découvrir des trucs et les araignées en particulier si elles vous intéressent vraiment...

"-C'est vrai ?

Castiel acquiesça, son sourire revenu.

"-Je ne veux pas être un boulet surtout...

"-Mais non... bon, en ce moment, je tourne un peu au ralentit, parce que j'ai une accumulation de pépins, mais...

"-De quel genre ?

"-Et bien déjà, mon convertisseur solaire ne marche plus...

"-Je peux sûrement arranger ça, je pense que que ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. Dit Dean sûr de lui.

Castiel ouvrit de grands yeux, ce qu'il entendait le ravissait.

"-Autre chose ?

"-Oui... Un des boudins de mon radeau est percé, il a un accroc d'environ dix et vingts centimètres. Dit-il en mimant l'entaille en V de ses doigts.

"-Un radeau... des cimes ?

"-Oui...

"-WOW... Dommage que je ne supporte plus la hauteur... Le pied que ça doit être de grimper là-haut et de surplomber la canopée !

"-Vous avez le vertige ?

"-Depuis mon accident, oui... un problème d'oreille interne pour certains, psychologique pour d'autres et un mélange des deux pour d'autres encore...

"-C'est pour ça que vous n'avez pas pu reprendre le boulot ?

"-Ouais... Pompier et vertige, c'est pas vraiment compatible, mais de toute façon, je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir vraiment envie de reprendre, ma vocation s'est envolée...

"-Vous croyez que c'est possible ça ?

"-Je ne sais pas... Enfin... Dit-il en secouant la tête. Pour en revenir à votre radeau des cimes... il est crevé ?

"-Oui, ce trou béant m'empêche de le déplacer comme bon me semble. Hier j'ai réussi à l'avancer sur quinze mètres, mais juste parce que je l'ai fais tourné sur lui-même, la branche crevée de ma toile d'araignée reste agrippée aux branches d'arbres sur lesquelles elle est censée glissée.

"-Toile d'araignée ?

"-Oui, mon radeau a la forme d'une toile d'araignée à six branches.

"-Ah ok !

Dean réfléchit un instant sous le regard impatient de Castiel, totalement en joie d'avoir un bricoleur sous la main et qui attendait l'apparition d'une ampoule au dessus de sa tête.

Et enfin elle apparue quand une étincelle traversa ses yeux.

"-On va rechaper ! Tout ce que je peux vous proposer c'est de vous confectionner un sorte de grande rustine. Mais vous devrez aller faire la réparation en elle même vous même, je ne peux pas grimper là-haut.

"-Ce n'est pas grave, je le ferai !

"-Vous avez de la colle ou quelque chose dans le genre ?

"-Oui ! Bobby Singer m'en avait apporté un pot une fois, il n'a jamais servi, il est neuf !

"-Ah mais Bobby vient carrément lui même d'habitude ?

"-Oui, c'est la première fois qu'il ne le fais pas, vous savez pourquoi vous ?

"-Vous n'avez pas lu sa lettre ?

"-Sa lettre ? Oh ! Dans la caisse ?

"-Mais oui ! Vous en voulez d'autres ? Demanda-t-il en lui montrant les crevettes.

"-Merde ! Je l'ai pas vidée du coup je ne l'ai pas vue. Oui merci j'en veux bien un petit peu.

Dean servit donc Castiel avant de se resservir lui même.

Et Novak se leva pour soulever le couvercle de la caisse qui était près d'eux sur la table et y trouva la lettre en question, avant de se rasseoir et de commencer à lire silencieusement.

...

"-Ah mais vous êtes son neveu ? Dit-il ahuri.

"-Oui !

"-Je suis vraiment désolé...

"-Pourquoi ?

"-Je vous ai vraiment pris pour un livreur ! Dit-il l'air horrifié.

Dean rit alors de bon coeur et Castiel le regarda faire avant de sourire, amusé à son tour.

"-Comme vous vous appelez Winchester, j'ai pas du tout pensé que vous pourriez avoir un lien de parenté avec lui.

"-C'est le demi frère de mon père, ma grand mère s'est remariée après la mort du père de Bobby.

"-Ah d'accord, ceci explique cela. Dit-il avant de retourner à sa lecture de la lettre, la tenant d'une main et mangeant de l'autre.

Mangeant lui aussi, Dean l'observait et vit un petit sourire amusé s'imprimer sur son visage.

"-Qu'est ce qu'il dit comme bêtise ?

"-Il dit, je cite, que vous avez une grande gueule, mais que vous êtes un chaton et que je peux vous mettre un coussin dans un coin pour la nuit, près de Joy, parce que vous ne prenez pas beaucoup de place une fois roulé en boule, que ce ne sera que pour une nuit car vous avez un avion à prendre pour les Etats-Unis le lendemain...

"-rôôhh Râla Dean. Un chaton ! Je rêve !

"-Pour lui vous prenez l'avion aujourd'hui !

"-Oui, il me croit en chemin pour les Etats-Unis à l'heure qu'il est.

"-Mais du coup, votre famille, chez vous, s'ils ne vous voient pas arriver... ils vont appeler Bobby !

"-Non... Mon retour est une surprise, je n'ai prévenu personne.

"-Et Bo'..

"-Non. Bobby n'appellera pas chez moi on plus... Le coupa-t-il. C'est Bobby... Non, il va falloir un moment avant que quelqu'un se rende compte de ma disparition...

"-C'est terrible !

"-Pas tant que ça si vous y réfléchissez bien, au moins personne ne s'inquiète pour moi...

Castiel fronça le front à ses derniers mots.

"-Oups ! Dit Dean. Je viens de réaliser que cette phrase peut avoir deux sens et l'un des deux n'est pas très cool pour moi... Personne ne s'inquiète pour moi, c'est très bien, mais finalement personne ne s'inquiète pour moi... je pourrais dire que tout le monde s'en fout si je ne les connaissais pas... Qu'elle famille de sauvages on fait ! Dit-il en secouant la tête avant d'avaler sa dernière bouchée.

Castiel le regarda un instant, ne sachant que dire.

Lui aussi il était isolé et personne ne cherchais à avoir de nouvelles de lui, mais c'est parce que tout le monde savait où il se trouvait... Ses frères savaient parfaitement où le trouver et lui aussi il savait où ils étaient en ce moment même... Bon c'était facile étant donné qu'ils étaient isolés eux aussi dans un autre coin du monde à faire la même chose que lui, mais pour Dean, ses proches le croyaient quelque part où il n'était pas, sans s'inquiéter une seule seconde de sa santé..

Alors qu'il aurait pu mourir la veille dans le glissement de terrain... Mourir seul... sans personne pour le pleurer avant... quand ?

Oh si, c'était terrible... comment une famille pouvait être ainsi ? ... Mais ... finalement est ce toute la famille qui était comme ça ou juste Dean lui même... Dean qui avait mis une distance entre lui et les autres ? ...Bobby, qu'il n'appelle pas pour savoir s'il avait fait bon voyage, bon... ok, le gars est bourru et il est plutôt du style à se dire, s'ils en parlent pas à la télévision, c'est que son avion a atterri... Mais pour les autres...

Et il se rendit compte qu'en fait il en était de même pour lui... S'il venait à disparaître, se faire tuer par un groupe d'orpailleurs sans scrupules ou un serpent comme quelques jours plus tôt, une chute mortelle... personne ne le saurait ! Pas avant un bon bout de temps du moins ! Personne ne s'inquiéterait de son sort avant longtemps. Parce que comme pour Dean tout le monde le croyais à un endroit bien précis...

Et il en était de même dans l'autre sens... Actuellement il croyais Balthazar en train de courir la bébête dans le désert du Sahara et Gabriel chasser la bestiole au Vietnam... Mais finalement...

NON ! Il ne devait pas penser à ça ! Surtout pas... Ca faisait maintenant des années qu'ils parcouraient le monde chacun de leur coté pour le boulot, il n'allait pas commencer a se faire du mouron sinon il n'arriverait plus à rien !

Secouant la tête, il ferma les yeux une seconde pour se remettre les idées en place et reprit finalement sa lecture.

...

"-Mon Dieu... Jo ?

"-Oui...

"-Elle...

"-Elle ne marche plus...

"-Merde ! C'est arrivé comment ?

"-Un accident de voiture à New York.

"-C'est vous qui lui avez ramené sa fille ?

"-Oui, une fois en état de voyager, je l'ai rapatrié auprès de son père... Y'a deux mois... Ca fait deux mois que je suis ici...

"-Bobby doit être anéanti.

"-L'essentiel pour lui c'est qu'elle soit toujours en vie, par contre, pour elle, c'est plus difficile...

"-J'imagine... je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois, elle est venue une fois ici avec son père, il y a quelques mois et j'ai le souvenir d'une jeune fille pleine d'énergie, gaie et un peu téméraire...

"-C'est tout à fait ma petite Jo ça... Dit Dean dans un sourire.

Castiel répondit à son sourire et un silence s'installa alors que le professeur baissait à nouveau les yeux sur sa lettre.

...

"-Oh ! Il dit qu'il viendra sans faute le 1er juin !

"-C'est vrai ?

"-Oui il vient tous les deux mois normalement, il aurait dû venir ici le 1er avril.

"-Ah oui en effet, vous avez été livré vachement en retard !

Castiel haussa les épaules en plantant son regard dans le sien.

"-_C'est pas plus mal..._ Souffla-t-il d'une voix étrange.

Tellement étrange, que Dean sentit un frisson lui traverser le dos.

Puis, Castiel cligna des yeux, coupant ainsi leur contact et finit de lire la lettre rapidement.

...

"-**HEY ! Joy !** Dit-il alors tout à coup en se levant pour fouiller dans la caisse.

Joy, qui se trouvait entre eux deux, couchée par terre au bout de la table, se leva alors pour s'approcher de Castiel qui reprit sa place, secouant un paquet de friandises pour chats que Bobby avait mis spécialement pour le puma.

"-Petites friandises pour un gros chat ! Dit Dean.

"-Oui, c'est pour ça que le lui donne le paquet en entier en une seule fois. Dit-il en versant les petites friandises en forme de poissons, sur le bout du banc près de lui.

Dean se pencha alors au dessus de la table pour voir et vit l'animal sortir lascivement sa grande langue rose tachée de noir, pour attraper les petites croquettes deux par deux, voire par trois, engloutissant la totalité en quelques secondes, en ronronnant de plaisir.

"-Elle est contente !

"-Oui, Bobby met toujours un petit quelque chose dans le genre pour elle dans la caisse, elle aime bien, c'est vrai.

Ils regardèrent un instant encore, l'animal qui se léchait les babines, les moustaches toutes hérissées de plaisir et ils sourirent, avant de se retourner l'un vers l'autre.

La pluie se mit alors à tomber brusquement, leur envoyant un courant d'air frais au visage.

"-WOW ! C'est violent ! Dit Dean.

"-Oui, on en a pour une heure et ça s'arrêtera aussi violemment que ça a commencé.

"-Ouais j'ai vu ça hier.

"-La jungle a son propre climat et une régularité étonnante. Là il va pleuvoir pendant une heure à peu près et demain, vers la même heure, il va pleuvoir aussi et comme ça tous les jours...

"-C'est la saison des pluies.

"-Oui, ce qui fait aussi qu'on est pas à l'abris d'une longue averse comme celle d'hier et qu'on se retrouve submergé par la Mazaruni River. Dit-il en pointant la forêt derrière la paillote.

Dean regarda alors autour d'eux, analysant les lieux.

"-La paillote est sur pilotis pour cette raison. En cas d'inondation, l'eau ne fait que monter, elle n'emporte rien, ce n'est pas violent, juste... impressionnant de la voir approcher tout doucement dans votre direction pour vous encercler... Ca s'est passé quelques jours après mon arrivée ici... et oui, c'est assez flippant.

"-Hm... J'apprécie pas particulièrement l'eau...

Castiel sourit.

"-Moi non plus...

"-Donc on a le temps d'évacuer au cas où ?

"-Non, on n'évacue pas, il faudra juste mettre tout le matériel sur l'avancée autour de la paillote, caisses, tables, bancs, tout ce qui flotte... Dit-il en lui montrant tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux.

"-Donc tout le temps de l'inondation on serait bloqué à l'intérieur ?

"-Pas vraiment, j'ai une pirogue là bas sous la paillote... En fait ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est Joy...

"-Son instinct animal devrait la pousser à fuir les lieux...

"-Oui, dans l'idéal... mais si elle ne le fait pas, on va se retrouver devant quelques problèmes.

"-Ses besoins naturels...

"-Oui en premier lieu, mais aussi coté nourriture... Je ne la nourris pas. Jamais ! C'est un point essentiel pour qu'elle ne soit pas trop dépendante de moi, la seule exception, ce sont ces friandises. Dit-il en montrant le petit sachet de croquettes vide. Et elles sont exceptionnelles et assez rares pour qu'elle ne s'y habitue pas.

"-Il faut donc croiser les doigts pour que ça n'arrive pas.

"-Voilà. Dit-il en prenant une camu-camu dans le panier de fruits avant de la mettre dans sa bouche, en pensant, qu'en effet, il ne faudrait pas que ça arrive... pour Joy... Mais que... rester enfermé avec Dean... pourrait être une expérience... intéressante...

Et Dean, qui avait machinalement suivit le mouvement de la main de Castiel, du panier jusqu'à sa bouche, avec une envie soudaine d'y goûter qui l'irrita au plus haut point, se dit qu'heureusement, finalement il n'aurait pas à attendre cinq mois avant de quitter ces lieux, même s'il était vrai qu'un mois et demi sans se rapprocher de ce mec allait être difficile... Mais il ne devait pas ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'attache à lui ! C'était inutile ! Un rejet de dégoût dans de telles circonstances, cette promiscuité, serait encore pire ! Et c'était hors de question !

Alors détournant les yeux, il se leva du banc sur lequel il était assis et fit quelques pas sous la tente.

"-Pour la réparation de votre radeau, il me faudrait quelque chose de solide et d'étanche... Dit-il alors.

"-Du genre heu... Un canot de sauvetage ça vous irait ? Dit-il en se levant à son tour.

"-Vous êtes sûr ? Après il ne sera plus utilisable !

"-Oui, vous inquiétez pas, pour je ne sais quelle raison, j'en ai trouvé trois quand j'ai ouvert mes caisses, à mon arrivée ici.

Dean sourit amusé devant son air consterné.

"-C'est vrai que trois canots de sauvetage pour une seule personne ça fait un peu beaucoup, surtout au milieu de la jungle !

"-Je ne vous le fais pas dire ! Dit-il amusé à son tour en zigzagant entre ses caisses empilées en couloirs, pour trouver la caisse où se trouvaient les canots en question. Hm... Râla-t-il en la trouvant. Forcement à ce moment là, mettre cette caisse inutile sous les autres semblait une bonne idée.

"-C'est la quelle ? Demanda alors Dean tout près derrière lui.

Castiel qui le croyait de l'autre coté du mur de caisses en sursauta de surprise.

"-C'est celle là. Lui dit-il en lui montrant une caisse posée à même le plancher et surplombée de deux autres.

Problème : D'autres caisses y étaient accolées de chaque coté en deux colonnes de trois caisses chacune.

Dean se glissa alors auprès de Castiel qui recula pour lui laisser la place et Dean accrocha ses mains à la caisse du haut pour se soulever et regarder de l'autre coté.

"-OK ! Dit-il en se laissant retomber sur ses pieds, grimaçant en frottant ses mains contre ses cuisses pour les soulager.

Elles n'avaient visiblement pas oublié leur mauvais traitement de la veille et le lui rappelaient soudainement.

"-Je sais comment on va faire ! Dit-il en rebroussant chemin dans le dédale de bois.

"-Je vous suis ?

"-Non non, restez où vous êtes, je passe de l'autre coté !

"-OK.

Dean rejoignit alors l'autre coté des caisses.

"-C'est bon ! Maintenant, poussez celle du haut vers moi, pour que je puisse en attraper les bords.

Castiel poussa donc comme demandé et une fois qu'elle dépassait assez, Dean put enfin la prendre en mains et la retirer de son emplacement pour la poser près de lui.

Quand il se redressa, il se retrouva donc face à Castiel qui posait déjà ses mains sur le coté de l'autre caisse gênante pour la pousser à son tour.

Mais cette dernière, serrée aux autres, résista quelque peu et Dean qui voulu agripper le couvercle pour l'aider en tirant vers lui ne réussit qu'à se faire mal aux bout des doigts.

"-Dites donc ! Quand vous rangez vos affaires vous le faire à l'équerre ou quoi ?

"-C'est vrai que je suis un peu maniaque parfois. Et je crois que ce jour là j'ai légèrement poussé le vice à l'extrême. Mais avouez qu'elles sont bien alignées ! Dit-il avec un air rieur, les yeux plissés.

Dean rit en tirant toujours sur le couvercle de toutes ses forces.

"-Putain ! Elle veut pas hein ! Attendez je reviens de votre coté !

"-On échange ?

"-Non non restez là. Dit-il en passant par dessus la caisse récalcitrante. A deux on devrait pouvoir la déloger de là, quand même !

Castiel le regarda revenir de son coté avec souplesse, complètement halluciné devant le fait qu'il ne puisse plus s'empêcher d'être attiré par lui, alors qu'il ne le connaissait que depuis quelques heures et avait commencé par avoir envie de le cogner ! De le tuer même !

"-Allez ! A trois on pousse ! Dit Dean en plaçant ses mains sur le coté de la caisse.

A nouveau tous deux dans l'étroit couloir de la largeur d'une caisse, caisse de cinquante centimètres de coté rappelons le, c'est a dire pas grand chose... Castiel se sentit tout à coup tout petit auprès de son colocataire à la carrure imposante et cette promiscuité, loin d'être étouffante, lui fit venir à l'esprit des visions d'eux dans des situations tellement érotiques qu'il sentit ses joues chauffer, s'ôtant alors ces images de la tête rapidement, il se plaça à coté de lui, pour ne pas dire contre lui, dans la même position, les pieds bien agrippés au sol et Dean compta :

"-UN... DEUX... TRRRRROIS...

Ils poussèrent alors de toutes leurs forces et le mur de caisse se mit à vaciller.

"-**STOP ! STOP ! STOP !** Dit Dean en se redressant.

"-Toutes les autres viennent avec ?

"-Oui... Vous les avez clouées ensemble ou quoi ? Dit-il amusé.

"-J'en ai pas le souvenir non. Rit Castiel à son tour.

"-Il y a quoi à l'intérieur ?

"-Heu...

Castiel recula alors d'un pas pour voir l'étiquette quelque peu effacée se trouvant sur le devant de la caisse.

"-Ce sont des emballages du radeau.

"-OK ! Donc c'est pas si lourd !

"-Non.

"-On va l'ouvrir !

"-OK.

Dean partir donc chercher le pied de biche et revint rapidement avec.

Le couvercle résista lui aussi, plus qu'il n'aurait dû, mais Dean réussir finalement à le retirer, sans toutefois éviter de l'abîmer.

"-Putain ! C'est un champignon xylophage ! S'exclama Castiel en identifiant immédiatement les amas bruns qui recouvraient les parois intérieur de la caisse.

"-Et bien, je comprend mieux maintenant, cette saloperie s'est étendue à travers les parois, de caisses en caisse.

"-Et les a soudé les unes aux autres...

"-Ouaip !

"-Détruisons la !

"-Où on met ça ? Demanda Dean en parlant des boites et autres emballages que contenait la caisse.

"-J'en ai des vides là-bas.

"-Ok ! Faudra brûler tout après, pour pas contaminer tout le camp et les alentours, ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit d'ici cette saloperie.

"-Oui, on a plutôt intérêt si on veut pas être spectateurs d'une catastrophe...

Ils vidèrent rapidement la caisse, en en remplissant une autre, puis, Dean glissa le pied de biche sur le coté de la caisse à présent vide et décrocha la première face, que Castiel finit d'arracher en tirant dessus.

Puis, Dean grimpa à l'intérieur pour éclater l'autres face d'un grand coup de talon.

"-Le fond n'a rien, vous avez vu ? Dit Castiel.

"-Avec un peu de chance, la caisse du dessous est intacte.

Ils arrachèrent ensuite les deux cotés restant et le fond n'opposa effectivement aucune résistance.

Dean put alors pousser la caisse où se trouvait les canots et comme elle n'était pas attaquée par le champignon, il la posa auprès des autres caisses saines.

Retournant ensuite auprès de Castiel, il le trouva en train d'observer les autres caisses contaminées par le champignon.

"-On leur réserve le même sors que l'autre ?

"-Je... Ca vous embête pas ?

"-M'embêter ? Pourquoi ? Non ! On est dans le même bateau maintenant ! On est une équipe ! Je vais pas me tourner les pouces et vous regarder faire quand même !

"-Merci.

"-Mais non, allez ! Au boulot ! Maintenant qu'il est à l'air il va se propager plus vite, l'air humide va lui faire lâcher ses spores, on ne peut pas remettre ça à un autre jour !

"-C'est vrai... OK ! Au boulot !

"-On va manquer de caisses saines et vides par contre.

"-Si on arrive pas à tout caser on mettra le reste dans la paillote et il faut aussi que je vide celle que vous avez amené hier.

"-Yes OK ! Dit Dean en escaladant la pile de caisses pour ouvrir celle du haut.

"-Faites attention, n'allez pas tomber et vous casser une jambe, ou pire encore !

"-Vous inquiétez pas, à cette hauteur ca va encore, d'après des tests que j'ai passé, mon problème d'équilibre ne se fait ressentir qu'à partir d'environ deux mètres sous mes pieds.

Castiel fronça le front, les yeux plissés d'inquiétude malgré lui.

"-Vraiment ! Je vous jure qu'il n'y a pas à flipper, d'ailleurs, regardez... Dit il en écartant les bras, se redressant droit comme un i face à lui. Je peux vous jurer que je ne fais pas le malin comme ça cinquante centimètres plus haut. C'est OK. Dit-il en s'accroupissant vers lui pour le regarder bien en face.

"-Je vous crois... Dit-il en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

"-Bien ! Dit Dean en se relevant sous le regard de Castiel qui n'arrivait plus a décrocher ses yeux de lui.

Dean planta alors d'un coup sec le pied de biche dans la caisse à ouvrir et Castiel qui sursauta, regardant autour de lui, l'esprit perdu un court instant, puis, voyant qu'il ne pleuvait plus, il souffla un bon coup et commença à emporter les morceaux de la première caisse, pour en faire un tas au milieu d'un endroit dégagé, où ils pourraient allumer un feu, quand ils auraient terminé.

.

Une heure plus tard. Quand la première colonne de trois caisses fut vidée et détruite, ils soufflèrent un peu en retournant s'asseoir à la table.

Il faisait très chaud et la soif commençait à les tirailler sérieusement.

Alors après avoir ingurgité deux verres d'eau d'affilé chacun, ils se partagèrent aussi une mangue bien mûre pour un petit supplément d'énergie, parlant de tout, de rien, qu'ils allaient disposer les caisses restantes à bonne distance les une des autres pour que ça ne se reproduise pas entre autre... Ils s'habituaient très vite l'un à l'autre...

S'habituaient en oubliant, du coup, de garder leur distances vis-à-vis de l'autre, se jetant des œillades à peine voilées, se souriant le plus naturellement qui soit...

Ils s'apprivoisaient sans s'en rendre compte et quand Castiel percuterait et s'en réjouirait, Dean lui, n'aurait plus de cesse que d'y résister en faisant marche arrière...

Toujours est-il qu'en cet instant, unis dans le labeur, ils passaient un bon moment tous les deux et ça leur convenait parfaitement.

"-Et bien ! Après tout ça, une douche ne sera pas du luxe ! Dit Dean en s'allongeant sur son banc, ses pieds de chaque coté, sur le sol.

Castiel le regarda disparaître derrière le plateau de la table et prit la même position que lui, les mains croisées derrière la tête.

"-Je ne vous le fais pas dire ! Il y a des jours comme aujourd'hui où la moiteur de l'air est particulièrement désagréable et d'ailleurs... Ca n'augure rien de bon. Dit-il en regardant le plafond.

Dean tourna alors la tête vers lui pour le voir par dessous la table.

"-C'est à dire ?

"-Pluies abondantes !

"-Pire qu'hier ?

"-C'est possible... Pas aujourd'hui, mais les jours prochains...

"-La rivière est de ce coté ?

"-Oui à un kilomètre et demi derrière la paillote, le terrain est plus ou moins plat entre les deux, l'eau ne met pas longtemps à arriver ici une fois qu'elle a quitté son lit...

"-Hm... Je le répète, j'aime pas l'eau...

Castiel sourit amusé en tournant la tête vers son coloc' qui regardait de nouveau le plafond les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Puis, alors qu'il allait de nouveau détourner le regard, une mince bande claire attira son attention.

Le tee-shirt de Dean était un petit peu remonté et laissait entrapercevoir deux centimètres de sa peau et son flanc séparé en deux zones bien distinctes. Une zone saine, celle de son ventre et l'autre, pales et rose-orangée, grumelée, celle de son dos et une idée lui vint.

"-Je... S'interrompit-il immédiatement en réalisant la connerie qu'il allait faire.

"-Vous ? Dit Dean qui le regardait à présent.

Castiel ouvrit de grands yeux et détourna la tête embarrassé.

"-Rien, une bêtise.

Mon dieu qu'allait-il faire ?

Était-il devenu dingue ?

Non il ne fallait pas qu'il lui dise un truc pareil !

Déjà, il n'avait pas le droit d'en parler et ensuite il n'avait pas le droit non plus de lui donner de faux espoirs.

Il devait voir le chaman des Waïwaïs avant toutes choses !

Parce que même, si pour lui, la guérison avait fonctionné, peut-être que ce genre de blessure n'était pas ..."soignable"... Même s'il était évident pour lui qu'il s'agissait plus de magie que de médecine... et la harpie féroce, le serpent liane, étaient tous les deux des créations de la nature... mais le feu l'est aussi... alors...

Oui ! Il devait d'abord voir ça avec Kaahna !

"-Allez ! On termine ? Dit Dean en se levant d'un coup de son banc.

Castiel se redressa alors à son tour en regardant sa montre.

"-Oui allez ! Cinq heures passées, finissons-en et on brûlera tout ca à la tombée de la nuit.

"-D'accord.

"-Je vais vider cette caisse ! Dit-il en désignant la boite livrée la veille.

"-OK ! Moi j'attaque la caisse du haut !

Castiel acquiesça et ils s'attelèrent à leur tâche.

.

Et près maints et maints allées-retours entre la tente et la paillote, Castiel finit de vider la caisse de son contenu et en profita même pour débarrasser la table de leur repas.

Rejoignant donc Dean qui avait presque détruit toute la colonne et s'affairait justement à vider la dernière de son contenu dans la caisse qu'il avait vidé, il se joignit à lui.

Ils terminèrent rapidement et déposèrent les restes de bois sur le tas à brûler.

"-Et bien ! voilà une bonne chose de faite ! Dit Castiel en se frottant les mains sur son pantalon.

"-Ouais ! Dit Dean en essuyant la sueur qui perlait à son front du dos de la main. Mais il va falloir faire prendre le feu... c'est humide tout ça ... vous avez un combustible ?

"-J'ai de l'huile de lampe ! C'est pour le cas où mes solaires me lâcheraient.

"-Ca fera l'affaire !

Castiel acquiesça et partit en direction de la paillote pour aller chercher l'huile en question.

Une minute plus tard, il revint avec une bouteille qu'il tendit à Dean en revenant près de lui.

Dean aspergea alors les morceaux de caisses, d'huile et s'éloigna avant que Castiel ne gratte un trio d'allumettes, pour les jeter dans le tas qui prit feu immédiatement.

"-Bon et bien maintenant y'a plus qu'à attendre. Dit-il en rangeant la boite d'allumettes dans sa poche.

"-En priant pour qu'il ne se mette pas à pleuvoir.

"-On est quand même pas si poissards ! Rit Castiel.

"-Non... vous croyez ? Dit Dean amusé.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes puis retournèrent leur attention sur le feu, qui avait bien pris maintenant et claquait bruyamment.

.

"-Ca y est ! Il fait nuit ! Dit Dean au bout d'un long moment de silence, en repoussant un morceau de bois rouge, à l'aide d'une petite branche trouvée près de lui.

Castiel leva le nez vers le ciel.

"-Cette journée est passée à toute vitesse ! Dit-il. ... Je vais chercher des lampes, je reviens. Dit-il en s'éloignant.

"-Ok.

Joy, qui s'était couchée en haut des marches pour se mettre instinctivement à l'abris quand ils avaient allumé le feu, rentra alors en même temps que Castiel à l'intérieur de la paillote.

Tandis qu'à vingt mètres d'eux, Dean, les mains dans les poches, ne vit pas la dizaine de paires d'yeux, aux abords du camp, tout autour de lui, qui, intrigués pas le feu, étaient venus se rendre compte de ce qui se passait.

Et tout se passa très vite !

Une braise sauta hors du foyer, Dean se baissa pour ramasser son petit bâton et repousser la braise dans le feu et la forêt se tue alors qu'il se retrouvait tout à coup avec un chapelet de pointes de lances acérées tout autour du cou.

"-**OU ! CASTIEL !** Tonna une voix.

"-Holà ! Tout doux les mecs, on se calme. Dit-il en se levant lentement les mains de chaque coté de sa tête.

Et Castiel qui entendit la forêt se taire, sursauta.

"-Oh non merde ! Dit-il en sachant parfaitement qu'un tel silence était très mauvais signe.

La forêt ne se taisait ainsi que si les Waïwaïs le lui demandaient... pour la guerre !

Sortant alors précipitamment, il sauta les marches et couru comme un fou vers le feu et vers Dean qui était entouré par une dizaine d'ombres armées.

"-**NOOOONN !** Hurla-t-il en agitant les mains. **AMI ! AMI ! **

Tous les assaillants tournèrent alors la tête vers lui et Dean, lui, ferma les yeux en soufflant, remerciant silencieusement Castiel.

Il venait d'avoir la peur de sa vie...

Mais les lances toujours autour de son cou, contre sa peau, pour ne pas dire dans sa chair pour certaines, l'empêchaient quand même d'être totalement rassuré sur son avenir, il devait bien l'avouer.

Une silhouette bougea alors de l'autre coté du feu.

Et Castiel s'arrêta près de Dean.

"-**AKAWAIO !** Dit-il en s'adressant à la silhouette qui s'approchait sur la gauche de Dean. **DEAN !** Poursuivit-il en montrant le sus-nommé. **MON AMI !**

"-**CASTIEL !** Dit l'homme dont Dean reconnu la voix comme celle de celui qui l'avait questionné sur Castiel justement. **NOUS CROIRE CASTIEL MORT DANS FEU DE L'ETRANGER ! **

"-**Non non.. Dean mon ami !... Arrivé hier ! .. Dean .**_. heu... neveux ?_ ...** DEAN FILS DU FRÈRE DE BOBBY ! **_Voilà c'est ça... _

Akawaio ordonna alors dans un dialecte étrange et les pointes de lances quittèrent la peau de Dean qui grogna de douleur en amenant sa main à la droite de son cou.

Castiel se précipita alors vers lui, posant une main sur son bras et l'autre dans la bas de son dos, créant un frisson d'angoisse dans le corps de Dean.

"-Ca va ?

"-Ca... Ouais... Dit-il. Si la pointe de ces lances n'est pas empoisonnée à la toxine de grenouilles ça devrait aller... Merde ! Dit-il en ramenant sa main jusqu'alors posée dans son cou, devant lui et y trouvant du sang.

"-**SENTINELLE VOIR CASTIEL POINTER FUSIL SUR ETRANGER. AKAWAIO CROIRE ETRANGER VOLEUR D'OR PRISONNIER DE CASTIEL.**

"-**NON non ... C'est MON AMI.** Dit-il en remontant sa main du bas du dos de Dean à son épaule qu'il pressa de ses doigts et qui fit que Dean se sentit plus à l'aise.

"-**CASTIEL PARDONNER NOUS.**

"-**Oui **oui. Dit-il dans un sourire. Mais Merci quand même.

Akawaio inclina la tête comme une révérence et sourit à son tour.

Le chef des Waïwaïs jeta alors un coup d'oeil à Dean.

"-**PARDON D'AVOIR EFFRAYE VOUS. **

"-C'est rien. Dit Dean en secouant la tête.

"-**NOUS REVENIR BIENTÔT ! ** Dit-il à Castiel.

"-D'accord. A bientôt alors.

Akawaio acquiesça et déjà ses guerriers avaient disparu sans que Dean et Castiel ne s'en rendent compte et le temps de tourner la tête à droite, à gauche, Akawaio s'était éclipsé lui aussi en silence et la forêt redonna de la voix.

"-WOW ! Fit Dean. Quand vous disiez qu'ils vous protégeaient s'était pas du flan !

"-Non en effet... je n'en avais moi même jamais fais l'expérience.. mais... j'ai vraiment eu peur quand la forêt s'est tue.

"-En tous cas, ils font flipper vos copains !

Castiel rit doucement en enlevant sa main de son épaule en se rendant compte qu'elle y était toujours accrochée.

"-Ils vous paraîtrons totalement différents en plein jour, quand ils reviendront.. là ils étaient en guerre...

"-Si vous le dites... Putain ça s'arrête pas de saigner. Dit-il en pressant sa main dans son cou.

Castiel qui était à sa gauche, passa à sa droite et le fit tourner un peu vers le feu pour avoir de la lumière et voir sa blessure.

"-Putain ils vous ont pas raté ! Il faut soigner ça !

"-Le feu va bientôt s'éteindre.

"-Vous êtes sérieux ?

"-Oui...

"-Mais...

"-On ne laisse pas un feu de cette importance sans surveillance ! Ni même un petit d'ailleurs...

"-C'est vous l'expert...

"-Hm.

"-J'reviens ! Dit alors Castiel en filant à la paillote.

Dean le regarda s'éloigner une seconde et reporta son attention sur le feu qui faiblissait.

Poussant alors du bout du pied quelques planches brûlées et éteintes se trouvant sur le bord, pour faire bouger celles du centre, il fit s'écrouler l'amoncellement et les dernières flammèches, étouffées, s'éteignirent, ne laissant plus apparaître que quelques braises rougeoyantes.

Une lumière blanche apparue ensuite sur le sol près de lui et Castiel revient se positionner à ses cotés, une lampe à la main.

"-Oh mais le feu est déjà éteint ? Dit-il étonné.

"-Oui...

"-Tenez. Lui dit-il en lui tendant une compresse, levant la lampe vers son cou.

"-Merci. Dit Dean en la saisissant avant de la poser sur la blessure.

"-Ca a l'air profond. Reprit Castiel en fronçant les sourcils. On a vraiment intérêt de nettoyer ça correctement.

Dean acquiesça et estimant que les braises ne représentaient plus aucun risque abandonnées en ces lieux humides, il s'en détourna et ils rentrèrent tranquillement à la paillote sans un mot.

.

Asseyez vous là. Dit Castiel en l'incitant d'une main posée dans son dos.

Dean fit un mouvement réflexe de coté pour se dégager de ce contact et prit place sur le tabouret indiqué par Castiel qui vint s'asseoir à sa droite, la boite de premiers soins dans les mains.

Puis, se décalant un peu sur la droite pour avoir bien face à lui, la blessure de Dean, qui était un peu en retrait vers l'arrière de son cou, il tira sur le col de son tee-shirt qui était collé à sa peau par le sang qui avait coulé abondamment et déjà un peu séché.

A ce moment là, la logique aurait voulu qu'il lui dise d'ôter son tee-shirt pour se faciliter les choses, mais Castiel se ravisa dans la seconde ou il y avait pensé.

Il ne voulait pas troubler Dean plus que de raison, ni même le braquer et qu'il se fâche comme la veille, alors qu'ils avaient commencé à faire connaissance et passé une si bonne journée.

Alors il prit une compresse humide et se mit en charge de nettoyer sa peau en tirant sur le col du vêtement.

Mais pour Dean et sa paranoïa à fleur de peau pour tout ce qui concernait son corps, ce geste passa pour tout autre chose...

Castiel aurait dû lui demander de retirer son tee-shirt pour faire ce qu'il était en train de faire, au lieu de galérer en tirant dessus...

Mais il ne l'avait pas fait !

Cette horreur qui enlaidissait son corps, il n'avait pas voulu la voir !

Trop peur d'être dégoûté devant l'immonde spectacle sans doute...

Quel enfoiré !

Et cette constatation le blessa plus qu'elle n'aurait dû.

Inconsciemment, il aurait peut-être voulu qu'il voit... Que Castiel voit et que ça ne change rien entre eux...

Mais pourquoi ?

Pourquoi le fait qu'il accepte son état avait une telle une importance tout à coup ?

Ils ne se connaissaient même pas...

Pourquoi ça le blessait autant ?

Pourquoi ça l'énervait autant ?

Serrant les dents, il ferma les yeux pour contenir sa colère qui avait soudainement envahis tout son être, tentant de faire abstraction des doigts de Castiel sur sa peau et son coeur qui battait un peu trop fort.

_"Ne t'attache pas à cet enfoiré ! C'est encore toi qui va morfler !_" Se dit-il. "_Un mois et demi ! Un mois et demi et puis Bye-bye ! Garde tes distances ! "_

"-Je vais devoir mettre des diachylons de rapprochement... Dit alors Castiel, qui désinfectait à présent la blessure, interrompant ses pensées.

"-C'est à ce point ? Dit-il froidement. Combien ?

Le ton employé par Dean pour lui répondre le troubla.

"-Heu... oui... il en .. il en faudra deux... Bégaya-t-il. Je suis vraiment désolé.

"-De quoi ? Dit Dean en le regardant de travers, les sourcils froncés.

"-J'aurais préféré que votre rencontre avec eux soit moins...

"-Vous ne pouviez pas le prévoir. Le coupa Dean en détournant les yeux de lui pour les fixer sur le mur face à lui.

Castiel ne répondit rien et se leva pour se positionner derrière lui.

Posant alors sa main sur son épaule gauche, il se pencha vers son cou pour souffler légèrement sur la peau autour de la plaie, pour la faire sécher plus vite.

Dean en frissonna et pria pour que Castiel ne rende compte de rien.

Mais Castiel qui sentit ce frisson sous ses doigts et vit la peau de son cou se couvrir de chair de poule, fit mine de rien avoir remarqué et lâcha son épaule pour rapprocher les bords de la blessure du bout de doigts et y coller un premier diachylon, puis, rapidement un deuxième.

"-Voilà. Dit-il alors en ouvrant l'emballage d'un pansement pour protéger la blessure. Mais c'est sérieux là, c'est le genre de plaie qui craint ici, comme je vous disais hier, il ne faut surtout pas la laisser s'infecter, il va falloir en prendre soin pendant quelques jours.

"-OK. Dit Dean toujours aussi froid. Merci.

Toujours aussi troublé par ce ton, Castiel, les yeux fixés sur sa tempe, se mordit la joue nerveusement.

Dean lui en voulait-il de ce qui s'était passé avec les Waïwaïs ? ... Il lui avait pourtant dis lui-même qu'il n'avait pas pu le prévoir et c'était vrai... alors pourquoi cette soudaine irritation ?

Avait-il dit quelque chose ? ... Non... Mais non j'ai rien dis ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Ne sachant plus trop quoi penser, il rassembla finalement le nécessaire de soin et se leva pour aller le ranger à sa place.

Dean se leva à son tour pour aller s'asseoir sur son lit et approcher son sac de lui pour l'ouvrir.

Castiel lui jeta alors un bref coup d'oeil et ne put que se rendre à l'évidence, il s'était refermé... mais pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?

Il décida finalement de le laisser tranquille, si Dean avait un problème, ça finirait pas éclater à un moment ou à un autre...

Et il entreprit donc de leur préparer un petit frichti, car il commençait à avoir faim et il devait en être de même pour Dean.

.

Dean, lui, broyait du noir et en fait, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seulement en colère contre Castiel, il était aussi... extrêmement déçu... durant cette journée, il ne s'était fais que de fausses idées sur lui... et il se sentait vraiment très con maintenant.

_"Pas très intuitif Winchester._ Se dit-il en se passant une main sur le visage.

Profitant alors que son coloc' soit occupé et lui tourne le dos, il retira rapidement son tee-shirt beige, tâché de sang pour en mettre un propre.

Puis, alors qu'il mettait le vêtement de coté, en se disant qu'il faudrait qu'il demande à Novak comment il lavait son linge, il vit un moustique d'une taille impressionnante se poser sur son avant bras et il l'écrasa d'un coup vif avant qu'il ne s'envole.

"-Bien joué ! Lui dit la voix de Castiel qui allait vers son bureau.

Dean lui jeta un coup d'oeil morne sans lui répondre et vira le petit cadavre de sa peau avec son tee-shirt sale.

...

Et un vaporisateur apparu sous ses yeux.

Vaporisateur que lui tendait Castiel, tout à coté de lui et qu'il n'avait pas vu approcher.

"-Vaporisez vous avec ça, ça les repousse.

Dean le prit sans rien dire.

"-Il faudra que vous aspergiez tous vos fringues, ça les tiendra à distance et ça évitera aussi que vous soyez obligé de vous en recouvrir la peau... je ne... c'est naturel mais... je ne sais pas si vous pouvez en mettre sur... sur la peau fragile de votre dos...

Dean releva alors les yeux vers lui.

"-Qu'est ce qu'il y a dedans ? Demanda-t-il, la voix soudainement radoucie.

"-Huile essentielle de citronnelle.

"-Ah oui, effectivement, je ne dois pas mettre ça sur... moi... Dit-il en regardant le flacon dans ses mains.

"-OK... Donc voilà, sur vos vêtements...

"-D'accord merci...

"-De rien... Et vous pouvez être généreux, j'en ai une caisse pleine que votre oncle avait apporté à sa deuxième visite... il s'était fais dévorer à la première et il ne voulait pas renouveler l'expérience...

Dean rit en imaginant un Bobby fou de rage en train de se gratter partout et Castiel rit à son tour.

"-On ne devrait pas rire, le pauvre, il a morflé, il en avait partout, alors que moi rien.

Dean rit de plus belle et commença à asperger ses fringues de produit.

Pantalon, tee-shirt, l'odeur était agréable et le produit se vaporisait tellement finement que le tissus n'en était pas mouillé, il se leva alors et tendit le flacon à Castiel.

"-Vous pouvez ?

"-Bien sûr.

Dean lui tourna alors le dos et Castiel prit la relève, vaporisant donc son tee-shirt du plus loin possible pour que le produit ne traverse pas le coton.

"-Voilà ! Dit-il quand il eut fini, en posant le vaporisateur sur une boite près du lit de Dean. Les autres sont là-bas. Ajouta-t-il en lui montrant une caisse dans le coin opposé de la pièce, près du bureau.

"-D'accord. Dit Dean en pensant que son esprit faisait vraiment des montagnes russes avec ce mec.

Autant d'un coté, il pouvait le mettre hors de lui, autant de l'autre, il arrivait à le faire sourire et se sentir bien... c'était à n'y plus rien comprendre, il ne savait plus quoi penser de lui...

"-Vous mangez un morceau ? Demanda Castiel en s'éloignant vers la table où il avait disposé quelques mets.

"-Oui je veux bien, j'ai un creux.

Ils s'installèrent alors à table et mangèrent sans trop se parler, même si l'un comme l'autre, en mourrait d'envie.

Castiel était bloqué par le mutisme de Dean et Dean restait toujours quelque peu braqué face à ce mec qu'il n'arrivait plus, ou plutôt pas, à comprendre.

"-Demain matin je découperai la "rustine" dans un des canots pour que vous puissiez boucher le trou de votre radeau. Dit Dean à défaut de banalité.

"-OK.

"-Ensuite je jetterai un coup d'oeil à votre convertisseur pour voir pourquoi il ne fonctionne plus et je pense que je pourrai le réparer... s'il n'y a pas de pièce à changer... A moins que vous en ayez un autre en panne où je pourrais piocher ?

"-Non... c'est le seul.

"-Croisons les doigts alors...

"-Oui.

"-...

"-...

_"Merde !_ Se dit Dean. _Sujet de conversation épuisé ! _

"-Si vous voulez, demain je vous montrerai le radeau. Dit Castiel. Enfin... tout du moins l'endroit où il se trouve parce qu'on ne le voit pas vraiment d'en bas.

Dean acquiesça et Castiel qui s'imaginait avoir trouvé un sujet sur lequel rebondir, ne sut quoi rajouter. Il faut dire que Dean ne l'avait pas aidé sur ce coup là.

"_Merde !_ Se dit-il alors à son tour. _Sujet de conversation épuisé._

Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, mais leur mutisme commun ne leur permettait pas du tout de s'en rendre compte !

.

"-Un petit café ? Demanda Castiel quand ils eurent fini leur repas.

"-Je veux bien oui merci.

Castiel se leva alors et mit le reste de café à chauffer.

Et après une longue minute pesante, il apporta les gobelets fumants sur la table.

Dean le remercia à nouveau avant de boire une gorgée prudemment pour ne pas se brûler, les yeux dans le vague et Castiel le regarda faire en mettant un sucre dans sa tasse.

Et il ne savait pas ce qu'avait Dean...

Et ça le stressait vraiment beaucoup sans qu'il puisse s'expliquer pourquoi à ce point...

Et il n'aimait pas être dans le vague...

Et...

"-Comment on en est arrivé là ? ... Je... J'ai fais quelque chose ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander, mortifié à l'idée que ce soit de sa faute.

Dean se tourna alors vers lui en fronçant les sourcils et son visage changea d'expression pour passer à un air étonné, quand il vit la mine défaite de son vis-à-vis.

"-Que... de quoi vous parlez ?

"-Je ne sais pas... je... je croyais que nos prises de becs comme celles d'hier étaient du passé.. qu'on... qu'on était passé à autre chose... et... j'ai l'impression que vous m'en voulez de quelques chose, je ne sais pas, je suis peut-être parano... dites... Dites moi ce qui ne va pas !

La bouche entrouverte, Dean ne sut quoi répondre sur le coup.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Castiel mette les pieds dans le plat et il se retrouvait comme un con, car il ne voulait pas en parler avec lui !

"-Y'a rien. Dit-il finalement.

"-Dean...

"-Y'a rien je vous dis ! Insista-t-il. Je vous rappelle que pour la deuxième fois en deux jour, j'ai bien faillit crever ce soir moi, alors désolé si je suis peut-être quelque peu... choqué et donc un peu moins enjoué.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le coté sans le quitter de ses yeux bleus... déstabilisants et Dean se sentit mal à l'aise de lui mentir.

Mais voilà ! tout était contradictoire dans sa tête. Il ne savait plus, il ne savait plus...

Il ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il l'appréciait et de plus en plus, mais à coté de ça, il le détestait pour son comportement vis-à-vis de son corps... et il... lui plaisait c'était plus fort que lui... mais il ne voulait certainement pas se rapprocher de lui.

Il ne voulait personne.

Et tout se rejoignait finalement, car, la raison pour laquelle il aurait aimé que Castiel l'accepte dans son état, n'était-ce pas tout simplement parce qu'il aurait pu... se rapprocher de lui ?

Il devenait complètement cinglé avec ce mec !

Ils ne se connaissaient même pas avant la veille bordel !

Qu'est ce qu'il en avait à foutre de son avis sur son corps ?

Et voilà... il se contredisait lui-même... encore une fois...

Mais le pire dans tout ça en plus, c'était qu'il y avait neuf chances sur dix qu'il ne soit pas intéressé par les mecs !

Bon Dieu ! C'était un foutu bordel dans sa tête depuis vingt-quatre heures !

Se rendant compte tout à coup que tout le long de ses pensées, il n'avait pas quitté le regard de Castiel qui le fixait lui aussi, Dean reprit ses esprits brusquement et se racla la gorge en détournant les yeux pour finir son café, qui était... froid !

Putain mais depuis combien de temps se fixaient-ils comme ça ?

Castiel secoua la tête en se levant pour débarrasser la table quand il réalisa lui aussi qu'il le fixait depuis un bon moment, perdu dans ses pensées dévorantes, qui lui disaient que ce mec lui plaisait, que c'était indéniable et qu'il semblait réceptif.

_"Réceptif ? D'où est-il réceptif ? Parce qu'il te regarde dans les yeux ? Allons bon Novak ! Tu n'es pas une adolescente... Arrête de t'imaginer des choses .. Un mec qui te regarde ne veut pas forcement quelque chose de toi ! Réveille toi bordel ! Tu as quel âge ?"_ Se morigéna-t-il agacé.

Joy passa alors la porte et Castiel se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de son absence.

"-Elle revient du mess visiblement. Dit Dean avec un sourire en la voyant lécher ses babines dont les poils étaient toujours teintés de rouge. Je présume qu'elle ne mange pas des spaghettis bolognaise, elle chasse quoi ? Vous savez ? Demanda-t-il à Castiel qui s'était assis le dos contre son bureau et grattouillait la tête du puma qui était venu directement à lui.

"-Oh! Un peu tout et n'importe quoi, des petites proies en général, mais elle peut s'attaquer à des grosses aussi à l'occasion, des rongeurs, des petits singes, des oiseaux, des serpents parfois...

"-Elle est la reine des animaux ici non ?

"-Non, on l'appelle le lion des montagne mais le puma à des prédateurs ici.

"-Elle en a ? Mais qu'elle bête peut-être assez téméraire pour s'attaquer à un puma ?

"-Le jaguar tout d'abord.

"-Ah oui... un autre gros chat.

"-Oui mais c'est plus une question de territoire que de prédation. Et il y a l'anaconda...

"-Râââhhh c'est vrai, j'avais oublié qu'il y avait ces horreurs par ici, je...

"-Vous avez la phobie des serpents ?

"-Oh oui ! Ces trucs me rendent malade, je préférerais encore prendre un bain de tarentules et de mygales que de toucher un de ces trucs froids et répugnants.

Castiel rit alors de voir sa mine dégoûtée.

"-Ce n'est pas drôle !

"-Oh non, je sais, je les déteste aussi.

"-Comment vous faites ? Il doit y en avoir plein les arbres !

"-Je fais attention...

"-Je me doute bien.

"-Les pires ce sont ceux qu'on ne voit pas... ils ont la couleur des feuilles et ces bestioles ont en plus tendance à se reposer sur les feuillages bas à hauteur de visage et vous pouvez en avoir un à quelques centimètres de votre tête sans le voir ! Par contre, lui, il vous a vu, alors vous approchez encore et il vous attaque !

"-Quelque chose me dis que cette histoire est arrivée en vrai, je me trompe ?

"-Non, ça m'est effectivement arrivé le mois dernier. Dit-il en frôlant sa pommette du bout des doigts, là où il y avait une trace de morsure quelques semaines plus tôt. Heureusement que j'ai toujours de l'anti venin sur moi, parce qu'avec une morsure du serpent liane, je ne serais pas forcement arrivé jusqu'au camp des Waïwaïs, le venin des serpents liane est particulier, ou vous en crevez, ou pas...

"-Il vous a mordu au visage ? Dit Dean en tenant le cou vers lui pour voir une trace qu'il n'aurait pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant.

"-Heu... _oui._ Dit-il tout bas, ne sachant pas comment faire pour expliquer l'absence de trace, s'il posait trop de questions.

"-Où ça ?

"-_Là_. Dit-il en montrant sa pommette.

"-Mais on ne voit plus rien ! Vous avez eu de la chance !

"-_Oui._ Dit-il soulagé avec un sourire gêné que Dean ne sembla pas identifier comme tel.

"-Aaahh les joies de la vie dans la jungle...

Castiel rit doucement et Dean sourit malgré ses arrières pensées qui lui firent allègrement remarquer, par de petits papillons dans le ventre, que son rire lui plaisait beaucoup.

"-Pourquoi vous avez peur des serpents vous ? Demanda Castiel, curieux.

"-Mauvaise rencontre quand j'étais gamin... je jouais dehors avec mon petit frère Sammy, on était dans une prairie et les herbes étaient très hautes et je m'y laissais tomber en arrière, pour disparaître de la vue de mon p'tit frère, pour le faire rire et quand il a voulu faire comme moi, il est tombé sur un crotale qui devait se dorer la pilule au soleil et cette saloperie l'a mordu à la cuisse.

"-Il est...

"-En pleine forme ! Mes parents sont véto pour l'une et médecin de campagne pour l'autre, il y avait et il y a toujours ce qu'il faut à la maison pour soigner nos nombreux bobos.

Castiel sourit à sa mine nostalgique.

"-Donc vous avez un frère !

"-Oui ! Sam, Sammy... Guide et secouriste de haute montagne aujourd'hui !

"-Et bien, c'est une vocation familiale de venir en aide aux autres !

"-...

Dean ne répondit rien sur le coup et Castiel se dit qu'il avait peut-être fais une gaffe.

"-_Pardon je ne..._

"-Non non , vous avez raison, on a tous à coeur de sauver des vies, c'est un fait !

"-C'est ce que vous vouliez faire quand vous étiez petit ? Pompier ?

"-Non. Rit Dean en y repensant. Quand j'étais môme, je voulais faire chasseur de monstres pour protéger mon petit frère. Vous imaginez pas le nombre de créatures que j'ai pu éliminer chaque soir, pour qu'il accepte d'éteindre la lumière pour dormir !

Castiel rit de bon coeur.

"-Oh oui j'imagine très bien... Mes grands frères faisaient la même chose avec moi. Mais eux c'était pas des chasseurs, c'était de puissants anges aux pouvoirs magiques qui tuaient les monstres de mon placard rien qu'en les touchant !

Dean rit à son tour.

"-Donc, vous avez des frères ! Dit-il.

"-Oui deux, Gabriel et Balthazar.

"-Ah ok je vois pourquoi vous avez naturellement penché pour prendre des rôles d'anges !

"-Et vous, Winchester, chasseur, ouais, pareil, c'était logique aussi !

Dean rit de nouveau.

"-C'est vrai ça ! J'avais jamais fais attention à ça ! Mais en fait c'est peut-être pour cette raison que Sam a fais de moi un chasseur pour le débarrasser de ses monstres ! Oh ! Il faudra que je lui demande ça !

Soudainement, quelques grosses gouttes si mirent à tomber, puis, rapidement, d'autres suivirent de plus en plus nombreuses, jusqu'à devenir une violente averse bruyante.

"-J'en connais une qui est rentrée juste à temps ! Dit-Dean en se tournant vers le puma qui avait dressé les oreilles.

"-C'est une éphémère. Dit Castiel en se levant pour se poster devant la porte et regarder dehors.

"-Éphémère ? Pourquoi ?

"-Pour ça ! Dit-il en se tournant vers lui, l'index et les yeux dirigés vers le haut.

Et la pluie cessa brusquement.

"-Vous êtes devin ? Dit Dean amusé.

"-Non, habitué. Chaque pluie a sa façon de débuter, de tomber. Il y a aussi le son qu'elle fait, l'odeur qui s'en dégage. Il peut y avoir des éclairs au loin mais sans l'odeur d'ozone, cela veut dire que l'orage ne passera pas par ici par exemple.

"-WOW. Vous êtes là depuis quand au fait ?

"-Six mois et demi.

"-Ah oui en effet ! Amplement le temps de s'habituer !

"-Voilà ! Mais vous verrez... Vous repérerez aussi très vite quelques signes annonçant telle ou telle chose. L'isolation fait qu'on est plus réceptif à ce qui nous entoure...

"-Si vous le dites.

Castiel sourit et s'installa alors à son bureau pour inscrire ce qu'ils avaient fais durant l'après midi.

Et il se fit la réflexion qu'il faudrait qu'il se remettre un peu au boulot. Parce que depuis la veille il n'avait pas avancé... ses travaux étaient quand même la priorité, il n'était pas là en vacances !

"-C'est quoi ces notes que vous prenez ?

"-C'est un journal de bord en quelque sorte, un rapport d'activité où je mets ce que j'ai fais, mais surtout ce que je vais faire et où.

"-Pour ne rien oublier ?

"-Non, pour le cas ou je disparaîtrais ... les gens qui viendraient alors aux nouvelles, comme votre oncle tous les deux mois ou l'hélico de rapatriement en octobre... si je ne suis pas là à ce moment là, ces notes leur indiqueraient depuis quand je suis parti et surtout, la direction à prendre pour tenter de me retrouver.

"-Ah ok ! ingénieux !

"-Pensez à en faire de même si nous sommes séparés et que vous quittez le camp en dernier. C'est important !

"-Où ça ? Sur votre cahier ?

"-Oui oui ! A la suite de mes propres notes. Maintenant que vous êtes ici, tout cela vous concerne autant que moi.

"-D'accord. C'est noté. Dit-il en se tapotant la tempe de l'index.

Castiel reprit alors la rédaction de son rapport et Dean sortit nonchalamment prendre l'air à l'extérieur de la paillote pour le laisser travailler tranquillement.

S'asseyant sur la plus haute marche, il tordit son dos dans tous les sens en étirant les bras, il était fourbu.

Lui qui était au repos forcé depuis des mois, ne s'était pas ménagé ces deux derniers jours et ses muscles le lui faisaient à présent payer.

Puis, les coudes sur les genoux, il ferma les yeux en humant l'air... Écoutant les sons de la vie nocturne de la forêt, les craquements de bois ici et là, le bruit des feuilles sous les pas des nombreuses petites pattes qui foulaient ce territoire hostile pour l'homme, mais que tous ces petits êtres connaissaient par coeur, le délicat _plic'plic_ des dernières gouttes d'eau de cette pluie éphémère qui quittaient les feuilles des arbres pour s'écraser sur le sol, toute cette vie nocturne qui faisait comme s'il n'était pas là...

Et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il se sentit bien.

Est-ce qu'une fois rentré il ne devrait pas penser à s'isoler tout seul quelques temps, quelque part, pour se ressourcer ? Se demanda-t-il. Le petit chalet de chasse de son grand père dans les hauteurs de Gatlinburg pourrait être une bonne planque...

"-Dean ? Dit Castiel dans son dos.

Dean sursauta violemment à l'entente de sa voix.

"-Oh ! Excusez moi, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

"-C'est rien, j'avais la tête ailleurs. Dit-il un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

"-Je vais me coucher, je vous laisse éteindre les lumières ?

"-Oh, non c'est bon, j'y vais aussi, je suis claqué? Dit-il en se levant.

"-OK.

Castiel retourna donc à l'intérieur et éteignit les lampes, n'en laissant que deux faiblement allumées qu'il déposa près de chaque lit avant de s'asseoir sur le sien.

Dean en fit de même et dans la faible luminosité, ses chaussures ôtées, il le vit commencer à se déshabiller.

Et ne voulant pas se faire surprendre à le zieuter, il se baissa sur ses rangers pour les délacer afin de les retirer.

Castiel ôta alors son tee-shirt pour en enfiler un propre et au cliquetis de sa ceinture, Dean dû se battre de toutes ses forces contre lui même pour ne pas se redresser pour le regarder et retira enfin ses bottes.

Une fois son pantalon ôté, Castiel s'installa ensuite sur son lit et Dean retira son pantalon à son tour avant de se faufiler sous les arceaux de la moustiquaire qu'il avait eu la connerie de ne pas vouloir utiliser la veille, pendant que Castiel en faisait de même.

"-Coincez la toile, au bout, au dessus de votre tête sous votre oreiller pour qu'il n'y ait pas de fuite.

"-Ok. Dit Dean en levant à l'aveugle, ses mains au dessus de sa tête pour attraper la toile en question et la coincer sous le coussin sous sa tête.

Puis, après quelques secondes de silence, aussi pesantes pour l'un que pour l'autre, comme s'ils sentaient quelque chose, comme des mots hurlés qu'ils n'entendaient pas, l'impression qu'à tout moment l'un allait parler et que l'autre ne pensait plus qu'à l'écouter, une sorte de gêne étrange et déroutante qui faisait qu'ils avaient à présent les yeux grands ouverts sur rien et les oreilles à l'écoute du moindre son venant de l'autre... Castiel brisa ce silence assourdissant.

Il devait se reposer, il devait absolument récupérer pour être en forme le lendemain, la jungle ne permettait pas la moindre faiblesse :

"-Bonne nuit... Dean... Dit-il, attendant sa réponse, comme si elle lui était nécessaire pour bien dormir.

"-Bonne nuit Novak. Dit Dean, toujours dans l'idée de garder ses distances, même si l'appeler Novak lui avait cramé la bouche.

Et de l'autre coté de la pièce, Castiel eut la sensation de se prendre une grosse gifle dans la gueule. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Dean faisait ça, mais ce n'était vraiment pas très agréable, même quelque peu douloureux finalement, analysa-t-il avec dépit.

Comment ce type pouvait bien lui faire du mal ? Il ne le connaissait même pas !

Finalement plus blessé que fâché, Castiel se tourna sur le coté, vers le mur et ferma les yeux pour essayer de se vider la tête et réussir à s'endormir.

Dean se tourna alors aussi sur le coté, vers l'autre lit, ferma les yeux et mima quelques mots silencieux du bout des lèvres...

_"Bonne...nuit...Castiel"_

Et Joy, comme la veille, se coucha en grognant longuement, entre les deux hommes et le sommeil emporta tout le monde rapidement.

../..

* * *

**Voilà ! **

**Journée 1 terminée ! **

**J'en ai eu un mal fout à les foutre au pieu ! **

**Ils trouvaient toujours autre chose a faire ! LOL**

**Alors voilà, maintenant vous savez certaines choses et il y a les autres choses... celles dont vous savez quelles existent mais dont vous n'avez aucune explication.. oui je sais je suis cruelle avec vous... Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de.. chuuutttt... non non non Castiel, tu n'as pas le droit d'en parler... **

**Enfin bref ce fut une journée particulière où j'ai balancé quelques graines qui devront à présent germer tout au long de cette histoire...**

**en tous cas j'espère qu'elle vous plait...**

**Dites le moi, je veux savoir ! **

**Et je vous dis a bientot pour les deux prochains chapitres ! **


End file.
